A Love's Triangle part 1
by sdalynn
Summary: Modernized three part series dealing with the relationship with Jerrica and Riot. Part one, Jem's identity is revealed and a relationship begins to blossom. There are some reprecussions but with new change!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is modernized and is set in the present date (I mean we all love the 80's but lets get real) Hair has changed along with other things but that will be in the story

**Disclaimer:** This story is modernized and is set in the present date (I mean we all love the 80's but lets get real) Hair has changed along with other things but that will be in the story. Here is a bit of information to so you get the idea.

**The Holograms**

Jerrica-Long, blonde back length hair. Straight with bangs. (With pink highlights when she is performing)

Aja-Long and layered light blue hair.

Shana-Bob cut style purple; still curly but when straightened she has a swoop bang in the face

Kimber-Blunt shoulder length red hair.

Raya-Pink spiral curly fro.

The holograms no longer have a rockin' roadster but a more sophisticated car for their travels…a Bentley Azure convertible with a burgundy finish. They also have a car of their own as well. (Let's face it; they all do not want to ride in the same car all the time. Trust!)

Rio- low hair cut drives a Yukon Denali.

**The Misfits **

Pizzazz- Long and layered green hair.

Roxy- Long wavy shoulder length white hair.

Stormer- Blue short curly bob

Jetta- Bone straight with bangs in the front.

Upgraded their car to a Hummer H3. They are described a bit in this story but will not be featured until the next one.

**The Stingers**

Minx- still blonde with a body wave length but ending at her back with a part in the middle.

Rapture-Pixy short cut shaved in the back with black highlights on the tip.

Riot- low cut (David Beckham style) has two diamond earrings blinging and still FINE as all get out! (Riot not only is part owner of Stingers Sound but he is also co-owner of the Los Angeles Lakers and is the owner of his own club called the Diamond 8 which has locations in LA, New York and Las Vegas) Needless to say he is one paid Mofo! 

P.S. all the stories in the series are dedicated to my BFF…Ron. Thank you, boo-boo!!

Sonja and Rufus thanks for editing! To all my Fan Fiction readers this is my first of three stories. Hope you like this one. Let me know what you think and please no flaming.

**Prelude**

Jerrica has finally confessed to the world that she is Jem. This decision was made because she was tired of playing two roles and on numerous occasions she almost got caught. She finally came to realize that it was time to stop and confess that Jem was her alter ego. After discussing it with her friends, she arranged for a press conference to be held and made the announcement. Though she never made Synergy existence known, her explanation was that she used a make-up artist for the disguise and since then the group's popularity soared but as a result of this, she and Rio broke up. Eric tried to capitalize on the revelation for the Misfits advantage, which of course never worked in their favor. The Stingers however were shocked by it, especially Riot since he had been so infatuated with Jem and now coming to realize that she was really Jerrica through him for a loop. Yet in still, he was fascinated by her and continued to pursue her.

Rio sought comfort in his newfound friendship with Minx even though finds himself still lingering for Jerrica which shakes up her relationship with Riot who began seeing him secretly without anyone knowing…until now.

**After party**

A look of sadness crept on Jerrica's face as she watched Terry, the very last Starlight girl leave with her new family. She was so happy that she was adopted but at the same time she felt like a mother whose child is leaving the nest. Once the car pulled off, she turned around and went back into the party. Everyone was still mingling, laughing and having a good time. It was so nice to see everyone getting along especially since some of the Misfits and Stingers were there. They all seemed to take a liking to all the girls which pleased Jerrica to no end. As she walked passed everyone, she went into the study to collect her thoughts. She knew that eventually she would get adopted but the reality of it all hadn't sunk in until now. While deep in thought, Jerrica didn't know that someone had snuck in the study with her.

"Jerrica, are you alright?" asked Riot.

She spun around startled to death to see the handsome singer standing behind her. "Riot what are you doing in here?" asked Jerrica. "You nearly scared me to death."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just checking on you because you seemed a little down. Is there anything that I can do?" he asked.

"No, but thank you. I was just thinking about how this is the last girl to get adopted. I'm just taking it all in right now," she said. "But is there something that you need?"

"No…well I wanted to thank you for everything that you've done for me and my family and for including us in the celebration. It really means a lot to me. Thank you!" he replied.

"Oh, well you're welcome, but remember if it weren't for you helping us in our search a while back for Ba Nee, we never would have be able find her father. So I should be really thanking you," Jerrica giggled. "How I can I ever repay you?"

"I can think of something," he replied as he took her hand and pulled her close. They both looked into each others eyes knowing that the feelings that they have for one another have grown more intense since the situation with his mother happened and when she made it known that she was Jem. She then put her hand to his face and met her lips with his for a slow and gentle kiss. A knock on the door interrupted the pair's intimate moment.

"Jerrica, are you in there?" asked Shana. "Some of the guests are leaving and we're looking for you."

"I'll be out in a minute," she yelled as a parted from Riot. "I have to go. I don't want anyone to get suspicious, but…um I hope that was repayment enough."

"For now. I think you should walk out first then I'll come out behind you." Riot suggested. Before she could even walk to the door, he pulled her back for one more kiss. This one being more passionate than the one before because when they finished, they were both gasping for air.

"Something to remind you of me later," he replied. Jerrica could only nod as she walked out the door. When caught up with everyone, Stormer and a few other guess were leaving the party.

"Hey, thanks for letting us Misfits crash," said Stormer. "We need to get going because we are leaving for our world tour tomorrow and we need to get ready."

"Oh, that's right. Well we wish you all the best. I know this will work out for you guys. Take care and have fun," exclaimed Jerrica.

"Thanks!" replied Stormer. "I'm sorry that Pizzazz couldn't make it but she had some business with her father to tend to."

"Oh, it's cool. It's not like we missed her," Kimber said sarcastically.

"Kimber, let's not be mean," replied Jerrica.

"Sorry, but I thought she had changed. She still the self-centered Pizzazz that we all know. I'm just happy she isn't here to start any drama. Especially, with Riot being here. It would have been chaotic," said Kimber.

"I know but let's be cordial. It's been such a lovely day. Let's not ruin it with any negativity," said Jerrica.

Kimber smiled at her sister as she shook her head in agreement. Both sisters were actually happy that Pizzazz didn't show up at the party because lately Pizzazz has stirred up a lot of drama that lead to bad press for not only the Holograms but for everyone else too. She was still infatuated with Riot and did or said anything in the press that would make everyone think that they were a couple. She did anything to garner publicity for not only herself but for her group. Luckily he and Eric arranged for them to go on a world tour to support their last album and to also create buzz for the next. It was a strategic move on Riot's part so that he could continue to pursue his relationship with Jerrica without her knowledge.

As everyone gathered to wish Stormer, Roxy and Jetta a good trip other guest started to leave as well. During all the goodbyes, Jerrica tried her best not to look in Riot's direction as he also tried to do the same but both of them knew that they couldn't resist sneaking a glimpse of each other. As everyone left, all the Holograms wondered about their friend's demeanor because she was acting very reserved especially around Riot. They noticed that every time he would come around her, she would avoid giving him any eye contact and the fact that she was acting very nervous around him had the wheels in their brains turning.

"What's that matter with Jerrica?" Raya asked.

"I don't know but she is acting really strange around Riot. I don't know why but you would think that he has some sort of plague or something," replied Aja. "I think something is up with those two. Ever since his mother recovered and her announcement she seems to have a slight infatuation for him. Either they have something going on or something is about to start."

"I think something has already started," said Shana. "When I found her in the study, I walked down to the kitchen for another bottle of soda and when I came back I saw Riot exiting the room shortly after her. You best believe something is up."

"What?!" they all exclaimed.

"Are you serious?" asked Kimber. "Wow, that's outrageous! I didn't think my sister had it in her."

"Kimber!" shouted Raya. "You know hasn't resolved the situation with Rio. She needs find out where they stand before moving on to Riot."

"Please! Those two haven't been on the same page in over a year," she said. "Plus, we haven't heard from Rio in weeks and I think my sister and Riot make quite a cute couple. She has every right to move on."

"Shhh, keep it down you two. I don't want her to hear us," whispered Aja. "Once everyone leaves we'll all sit down and ask her what's really going on, okay."

Everyone nodded in unison as they looked over at the pair. Riot seemed puzzled at her actions as she seemed uncomfortable being around him.

"_Yep, something definitely is going on with those two?"_ Aja thought.

**Confrontation**

Later that evening after cleaning up the party, Aja took Jerrica aside and told her to meet up with the girls in the living room. She looked puzzled but agreed. After she finished her shower, she put on some pajamas and met up with her friends in the living room. She had no idea what they wanted to talk about but in the back of her mind she knew that it probably had something to do with Riot. When she entered the room, they all had interrogating looks on their faces.

"So what is this all about?" asked Jerrica as she took a seat on the sofa.

"What is going on between you and Riot?" asked Aja.

"Yeah, sis. You were acting really strange around him. What gives?" asked Kimber.

"Nothing is going on between us!" said a baffled Jerrica.

"J, I saw him come out of the study behind you earlier today." Shana replied.

"And then you acting like you didn't want him anywhere near you for the rest of the party," said Raya. "Did he say or do something to you?"

"Guys, you have it all wrong. Riot was only thanking me for inviting him to the party, that's all." explained Jerrica.

"Is that all, J?" both Aja and Shana said in unison.

"YES…What?! A confused Jerrica yelled as she saw the looks on their faces.

"Oh no ma'am, something is going on, spill it." snapped Kimber. "Or we'll go to the other source."

"Ok, fine," Jerrica relented. "Riot thanked me for the invite, we talked and then we…kissed. That is all."

"That's all? Are you sure of that because your body language said different afterward that it even had him looking all confused." said Aja. "So is that really it…I mean did anything else happen."

"Yesss!" she bellowed. "Listen, I might as well confess, Riot and I have been seeing each other for while now and that is why I didn't want you guys to know what really happened in the study between us. I was trying to keep this quiet for while. At least until we were exclusive," she explained.

"Oh, look at you. So we guessed right, you do have feelings for him," teased Raya.

"I will admit that I have intense feelings for Riot and I've fallen for him in the worse way. I think about him all the time and we really got close when his mother was sick. When we were in the study earlier, we just got caught up in the moment and…"

"You're in love with him aren't you?" Shana interjected.

"I don't know. Maybe, but then there is Rio. The man that has been by my side for years, but over the last year our relationship hasn't been the same since my coming out as Jem. The last time we talked, he said that he wanted to take a break and that he needed his space, whatever that means." said Jerrica.

Jerrica, you and Rio were having problems even before Riot came into the picture. It's not surprising that you two broke up. But on a lighter note, I will say that Riot is very handsome so take your time with this one. He is known to be a playboy." said Shana as she hugged her friend.

"She's right," explained Aja. "We all knew that you and Rio were having problems but we also knew that your bonding with Riot would lead to this. We just don't want to see you get your heartbroken. Like Shana just mentioned, you know how Riot is."

"That's just it, he's not like that. He's sweet and caring. I guess in a way, I am just smitten," said Jerrica. "He was there for me when I made the announcement about my identity and he understood why I did it. But don't worry he has no idea about Synergy."

"Well that's good." replied Raya. "But just be careful with him. As charming as he is, make sure he is not using you for his own agenda."

"Look you guys, I know that you are all concerned about me starting up something with Riot but just know that I have everything under control. He is a good man and I enjoy being with him. He doesn't have a temper like Rio and we enjoy each other's company," she gushed. "Besides, he has a lot going for him not to mention I like sitting courtside at all the Lakers games."

"I know that's real!" Shana said as they all laughed.

"I think we should all get some sleep. We have a lot to do in the morning." explained Jerrica. "Like putting the finishing touches on our greatest hits album before we go on tour and getting ready for the Countess's annual Midsummer's Night's ball in a couple of weeks since we are the honorees this year."

"Just know that we have your back, J." replied Shana as she yawned.

"Yeah sis, we just want you to be happy but please be careful." a cheerful Kimber replied.

"Well, just know that if you need someone to talk to we're here for you, okay." replied Aja.

"We'll always be here for you." said Raya.

"Thanks guys!" said Jerrica.

They all hugged and went to bed.

**Exposed**

The next morning, Jerrica awoke a little later than usual. After her talk with the girls last night, she was up for a while thinking about what happened between her and Riot. Then there was Rio, still not a word from him since the last time they spoke. For all she knew, he is probably driving cross-country somewhere in his Denali trying to sort out his feelings.

She then got out of bed, showered and dressed in a pair True Religion jeans, a Juicy Couture white halter blouse and a pair of brown Coach Signature wedges along with a white trimmed Couch bag. She then got into her Range and headed over to meet her sister and friends since had all left for Starlight Music already.

Meanwhile at Stingers Sound, Riot sat in his office deep in thought. _"Why was she avoiding me, yesterday," he thought. "We had this amazing connection and then she…just became cold. I know that she feels the same way for me as I do for her but maybe she has changed her mind. Whatever it is I have to find out what's going."_

"Riot…earth to Riot," exclaimed Minx loudly. "What has you so deep in thought? Could it be a certain blonde?"

"Or is it just that time of the month," laughed Rapture as the two women walked into the office of their lead singer.

"Ladies, good morning! Are we ready for the session?" asked Riot.

"Yes!" they both said in unison.

"But first answer the question. Were you not just thinking of Jerrica a minute ago? I swear you have been infatuated with her ever since her announcement and now it seems to be turning into a slight case of obsession. I am starting to worry about you dear heart." said Minx.

"What is really going on between you two?" asked Rapture.

"Minx, Rapture, I love you two dearly, but this discussion about Jerrica is over," Riot said bluntly. "We need to get into the studio and finish working on our next album. Remember we are on deadline and I want this finished in the next couple of weeks."

"We didn't mean to pry," said Minx.

"Yeah, we are just worried about you," explained Rapture. "We just hate that this is eating you up and we think that you should discuss whatever it is that you feel for her. We both know that you care for her."

"I appreciate the concern but um…I got this!" he answered. "So Minx, have you heard from Pacheco? Haven't seen or heard from him in a while."

Minx smiled. "I haven't seen him in a while but we do talk on the phone almost every day. He should be back in a day or two."

"Does he plan on seeing Jerrica when he returns?" he asked. "I know that he hasn't spoken with her since he left."

"I don't know Riot. Maybe he will or won't but right now we have a tight relationship and hopefully we'll be together when he comes back." Minx snapped. "Now enough about me, what about you and Jerrica? What's the story there?"

Riot not one to kiss and tell stood up and leaned on the desk. "I may fill you two in on that at a later date but right know I need you both to get ready for the session," said Riot. "Got some hot producers, like Brian Michael Cox working with us, so let's not keep them waiting?"

"Alright!" they said together. As the ladies walked out of the office, Riot turned around and looked out the window. His thoughts again were of Jerrica and the intimate moments that they've shared. He knew that Minx and Rapture were right about his feelings; he just couldn't talk about it with them. He picked up the phone and called over to Starlight Music asking to speak to Jerrica. Once he was transferred he heard a sweet voice on the other end.

"Hello, this is Jerrica."

"Jerrica, how are you?" he asked.

"Riot, I'm fine. What do I owe the pleasure of this call?" she teased.

"Can you meet me for lunch at the Ivy today, say around 1?" he asked.

"Yes, I can meet you. I'll see you there!" Jerrica exclaimed as she hung up.

Riot looked down at the phone and smiled as he placed the phone on the receiver. _"Riot, you got it bad for her," _he thought as he gathered himself together and left for the session and over at Starlight Music, Jerrica was thinking the same thing,_ "You've got it bad for him girlfriend," _shethought._ "God, why does he make me feel like this."_

With that being said, she got herself together and then met up with the Holograms for their session.

Around 12:30, the session ended and each girl left to work on other projects for the day. Jerrica went back to her office quickly to care of some paper work and left for the restaurant. When she arrived, she noticed Riot's Navigator was parked in the valet section as she was getting out. Of course the paparazzi were there also taking pictures of her as she walked in. As always, she was nice and polite as the Ivy staff led her through the entrance and to the table where Riot was there waiting for her.

"You look great, Jerrica!" he said as he greeted her. "I'm happy that you could get away."

"Me too. I couldn't wait to see you," she said as she sat down. "I have been so busy with paperwork as well as trying to get our greatest hits album ready. Then dealing with all the new artists on the label, I'm just up to limit right now."

"I know the feeling." he said. "I'm just really happy that you could make it."

The two engaged in some small talk about their upcoming projects while the waiter came to take there drink and lunch order. When they were finished and he was out of sight the conversation continued.

"Jerrica, I asked you to lunch because I wanted to know why I was getting the cold shoulder from you at the party?" asked Riot. "What did I do?"

"I wanted apologize for that." explained Jerrica. "I didn't want to have all eyes on us at the party because it would have taken away from what it was really for. I know that it was kinda cold and that is not in my nature. Plus, at the time I hadn't told my friends about us seeing each other. Yet they figured it out and now they know. So do you forgive me?" she asked as she looked tenderly at him.

"Yes." he replied. As he leaned in for a kiss, she backed away from him.

"Jerrica, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Riot, I just told you that my friends know about us but what I want to know is are we going to take the next step and make it official that we are a couple. I mean you are known for being a player." she said with a stern look on her face.

"Jerrica, you are everything that I want in a woman. Smart, beautiful and funny, I could go on but I won't because the truth of the matter is that I am falling for you," he said softly to her.

"I want to find my perfect match and eventually settle down. I thought it was obvious by my actions at the party and all of the other times that we've been together that you're the one that I want. And as far as me being a player, those days are over."

Jerrica felt her face turn red. "I guess I didn't pick up on the fact that we were…well a couple until the party," she said. "I guess we are officially together then, Mr. Llewellyn." She then pulled him close to her as they shared a kiss that was soon interrupted by a swarm of paparazzi that flooded the room they were in. Both blinded by the flashing lights going off in their faces as well as the constant questions of were they finally a couple and will there be a wedding, etc.

"What the hell is going on?" yelled Riot. "Where is security? How did you all get in here?"

Jerrica managed to grab her purse and quickly made her way out the door.

"Jerrica wait!" he yelled as he tried to follow her but it was impossible with all the chaos that ensued.

"Get out of my way!" grunted Riot. As he made his way outside, he noticed her getting into her truck. She gave him a sly grin and then sped away from the restaurant. Riot's face looked puzzled at first until he received a text on his phone to meet her at home. The valet then brought his Navigator over to him. He tipped the man and then drove off heading over to Starlight Mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

Discussion

**Discussion**

As she drove, Jerrica called the office to let them know that she would be working the rest of the day from home and that she could be reached by either cell or email. After she hung up she continued to think about what transpired between her and Riot. She wanted some alone time with him but it was sometimes impossible with their schedules. Twenty minutes later, she pulled up to the mansion and was surprised to see a black Denali park in the front next to Kimber's Mercedes. "_Rio!" _she whispered to herself as she thought about what transpired a year ago.

_**Flashback **_

"_Jerrica is really Jem! How could she not tell me this whole time she was Jem?" Rio thought. "This explains everything!" _

**Rio now confronting Jerrica.**

"_How could you lie to me, Jerrica? I thought that you trusted me."_

"_Rio, I'm sorry that I lied but I had my reasons for not telling you." she said._

"_What reasons? I'm your boyfriend. I should have been the first to know. Not the world."_

"_I know. I tried to tell you a couple of times but I was so frightened of your temper that I got scared. I'm so sorry you had to find out this way."_

"_Find out this way! You could have told me. But you just didn't want to." he argued. _

"_I wanted to tell you but I just couldn't because I had so much at stake."_

"_What about us. What about our relationship? You know what; we have been on two different paths for a long time now. Especially, since Riot entered the picture."_

"_We are just friends, nothing more. Besides, he was shocked at first as well but after I explained to him why, he understood." she explained._

"_So are you two a couple now?"_

"_Rio, what kind of question is that? We are friends… Strictly platonic!"_

"_Well, that is not what I saw yesterday before the press conference." Rio snapped._

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Jerrica, I saw the both of you kissing in your office before the press conference. So that led me to believe that you two are you more than just friends?"_

_Jerrica looking mortified, "He kissed me but I didn't kiss him back…I"_

"_But you do have feelings for him," he interjected._

_Jerrica looked down and nodded. "I do. He's so different now especially after what he went through and he has been there for me through all of this, wherein you haven't. I know we should have had this conversation a long time ago but you make it so impossible that I couldn't talk to you."_

"_You know Jerrica, I'm beginning to realize that I don't even know who you are anymore. This relationship is beyond repair and I don't think anything can be salvaged from it. It's over!" he said as he walked out of her office._

_Riot who was standing in the shadows near the office, watched Rio get on the elevator and leave. He then entered her office quietly and embraced her._

"_Everything will be alright," he said as he stroked her hair while she sobbed._

"_I know it will. Just hold me, please," she asked as he continued to comfort her._

Back in the present, Jerrica sat in her truck thinking of that conversation. It was the last she had with Rio before he left. She hadn't seen or heard from him since then and now he was at the house. She parked her truck in the garage around back pulled down her mirror to do a quick check of hair and make-up and when she was all good, she entered the house through the back door and proceeded into the living room where she found Kimber and Rio talking.

"Hey sis, look whose back!" an excited Kimber said. "He was just here telling me about his trip."

"Oh, that's great. How have you been, Rio?" asked Jerrica.

"I'm fine. Just needed some time off to sort things through. Um, Kimber tells me that you all are almost done with the greatest hits album and that its sounds killer. What about you, Jerrica? How are you?" Rio asked.

"You know what you guys, I'm going to go upstairs and get ready for my date with Sean. We're going to his premiere tonight and I need to get red carpet ready," Kimber said as she left the room and walked upstairs.

Jerrica turned to look at Rio. "I've been okay. Rio, where have you been? We haven't talked in over a year now. What's going on with you…us for that matter? Can we still be friends?" Jerrica asked.

"Jerrica, I had to get away for a while but I've been around in the area. I was tormented by my feelings for you and for Jem which hasn't been easy for me," Rio replied. "For the most part I still love you but at the same time I had very intense feelings for Jem and when I found out that you were the same person, I felt betrayed and played by you and that was the reason for my absence. As far as us being friends, I don't know yet."

Jerrica just looked at him. "I know and I am sorry but what made you come back."

"It was time to face the music. As angry as I was with your revelation I too have a secret that I was keeping from you." explained Rio.

Before she could say anything the doorbell rang. "I'll be back" she said. Rio simply nodded and sat on the sofa waiting for her return.

As Jerrica opened the door to see Riot standing there.

"Jerrica, my love" he said as he kissed her. "I'm sorry about the paparazzi but I'm happy that you are safe and that now we can pick up where we left off."

"Riot…um Rio is here." she whispered as she closed the front door.

"Why is he here? What made him come back after all this time?" he questioned.

"I don't know and that's what we were discussing," groaned Jerrica. "

"Ok, but did you tell him about us and that you've moved on?" he asked.

"No, not yet. But we are now," she quipped as she grabbed his hand and led him into the living room. When they entered the room, Jerrica felt the tension between both men.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Rio asked angrily.

"Me, I'm here to see Jerrica. The question is what made you come back? I thought that you were preoccupied." Riot implied.

"Jerrica, you're dating this jerk now," Rio said furiously.

"You got a lot of nerve, you arrogant son of a b….."

"Stop it both of you, please," Jerrica pleaded. "Rio, Riot and I have been seeing each other for over a year now. It's not that we planned this, it just happened."

"Jerrica, you could do so much better than him," Rio insisted. "But if you want to date a womanizer, then so be it."

"What the hell did you say Pacheco!" Riot shouted.

"You heard me, playboy! Jerrica, it won't be long before he uses you like every other woman in his life. Once he gets bored, he will drop you for the next best thing," he sneered.

"You've got some nerve to talk," Riot argued. "Why don't you tell her how you were seeing Minx while you two were still together."

"You bastard!" Rio yelled as he tried to lunge at Riot.

"Both of you stop it!" Jerrica yelled as she stood between them.

Both men composed themselves as she glared at Rio.

"Rio, you were seeing Minx?" she asked.

"Like I said before, we've been on different paths for a long time and yes while we were still together, I struck up a friendship with Minx. Then after you're confession of being Jem, I took it pretty hard and she was there to comfort me. We have been seeing each other ever since. It just happened, just like you and Riot." Rio said.

"I don't believe this. You were seeing her while we were together. How could you? I was faithful to you," she said angrily. "You knew how difficult it was for me to confess about being Jem. I expected more from you."

"It's complicated." Rio said. "Though I have feelings for her, I still had them for you as well and that was my reason for leaving. Besides, you were playing me…us for that matter. I asked you years ago were you the same person and you said nothing. You know I despise liars. YOU made such fool of me!"

By now, Jerrica was crying and speechless. She didn't mean to hurt him but she was so tired of living the lie. But to find out that he and Minx where seeing each other was literally a stab in the back.

"Rio, I think you should leave." said Riot as he turned to Jerrica and tried to comfort her.

"Jerrica, I'm sorry that you had to find out this way," Rio said still having anger in his voice. "All of this could have been avoided if you would have been upfront with me from the beginning. But instead you announced it to the whole world before talking to me."

"Rio, we've had this conversation before. I was afraid to tell you because of how you would react," she cried. "I think that it would be safe to say that I was right. You are so angry with me right now that I'm afraid of you or what you might do."

"I'm asking you again to please leave." Riot said coldly.

Rio looked at Riot and then Jerrica. "You know I think its best this way. I mean I wouldn't want to touch you after he gets through with you." he snapped.

"RIO!" Jerrica cried as she grabbed his arm as he was trying to leave, only to have him yanked it back hitting her in the face in the process.

"You son of bitch! How can you be so cold," an angered Riot said he pushed up on Rio to a point that they were standing in each others face.

"Man, Riot you need to back up and let me through, Rio said. "She'll be alright."

With that said, Riot then pushes Rio and then Rio shoves Riot. Riot punches Rio in the face knocking him down as Rio shakes it off and then charges after Riot. Soon, they were both rolling around on the floor punching each other out and in the process tearing up the living room. Jerrica watched in horror what they were doing and tried to tell them to stop repeatedly until Riot pushed Rio against the window smashing it. The loud shatter of the glass made such a ruckus, that Kimber came running down to see what happen but stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw.

"Wow," she whistled. "Jerrica, are you alright?" Kimber asked running to her side.

"I'm fine." she said. "Let's go help the others"

"I don't need any help," a staggered Rio said. "I'm out of here!" With that being said he limped his way out the door.

All Jerrica could do was watch as he left. She felt bad but at the same time was grateful that he was gone and in enamored that Riot stood up for her. She walked over to him and helped him up.

"Riot, I'm so sorry. Here let me take you into the bathroom so that I can clean you up," she said. "Is that okay?"

"Yes," he grunted. "That's fine."

As he got up, Jerrica put herself under him and helped him into the bathroom. Once he was settled, she ran into the kitchen and got the first aid kit. On her way back she ran into Kimber.

"Jerrica, what are we going to do about the living room?" she asked. "It's a mess and you know that when everyone gets back later tonight they are going to have questions. What are we going to do?"

"Right now, close the doors to the living room and lock it. I don't want anyone in there until I have surveyed the damage," she explained.

"What happened? Why was Rio so angry and then fighting with Riot" she asked.

"Kimber go get ready for the movie premiere. I'll talk with you later about this, ok!" Jerrica said.

"Alright, but are you sure? I can always cancel you know," Kimber hinted.

Jerrica just smiled and motioned for her to get ready and with that they hugged as Kimber ran upstairs to finish getting ready.

Jerrica back went into the bathroom only to find Riot had walked over into the study and was sitting on the sofa. He looked up at her when she opened the door. He had a black eye and couple of scratches but other than that he was okay.

"I'm sorry it took so long. Let's get you fixed up," she said as she sat down and opened the first aid kit.

"Jerrica, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Minx and Rio." he replied. "I knew that you would be hurt by it and that was one of my reasons for not telling you."

"So what was the other?" she asked as she dressed his cut above his right eye.

"That I wanted to be with you. Show you that I am not the egotistical man that you thought I was and that I have much more to offer," he replied.

"Riot, how selfish of you," she teased. "Rio and I haven't been the same for a while even before you came into the picture, we were having problems. I know in a way that I was playing both of you and I am sorry for that but I just can't be two people anymore. I guess I was just trying to hold on to something that was meant to be let go. Jem is my alter ego and I wish he would understand that." she said.

"I understand." Riot replied. "Growing up I felt the same but I got through it just like you did. Besides, I've known something was up with Jem a long time ago."

"Like what?" Jerrica asked.

"Remember in Greece, when we were all performing there and I kissed you to make Rio jealous. Remember?" he asked.

"How could I forget!" Jerrica said as a smile crept on her face.

"Well, something was different about it" he said. "It felt the same as if I were kissing Jem. Then there was the time when Jem and I ran off to Mexico and while we were there, you went missing as well. I knew something wasn't right about that."

So, you've known all this time?" she asked. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"It wasn't my place." he said. "You know the company that I keep over at Stingers Sound made such a big deal about wanting to know what your true identity was. If I had a told them what I was thinking they would have looked at me like I was crazy so I figured it would be better not to say anything."

"Wow, thanks. I guess." Jerrica said as she finished his face. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"No, but thanks for doing this and sorry about the living room. I'll pay for the damages." he offered.

"It's ok, you don't have too. I just didn't think that Rio would react like he did. I'm just shocked about the whole thing. I'm really sorry," Jerrica cried as she put her hands to her face.

"Jerrica, it's not your fault. Please do not beat yourself up about it." Riot replied. "Rio doesn't deserve you, especially since he's has shown his true colors to you."

"Thank you Riot." she said.

"So, since we didn't get to finish lunch, how about dinner later tonight?" he asked.

"You want to go out? I mean you have just been in a fight." she exclaimed.

"Your point! Listen, I'm going to leave now. I'll pick you up around 7ish," he said. He then kissed her lightly on her forehead as he walked out the door, got into his truck and drove off.

After Riot left, Jerrica went upstairs to see Kimber. When she opened the door to her room, she was putting the finishing touches to her make-up and was wearing Betsey Johnson sea green empire neck dress beaded in gold around the neck that cuffed at the knees along with matching with Christian Louboutin gold sling back platform heels. Her hair was in a high ponytail with a swoop bang to the side.

"You look outrageous, Kimber!" Jerrica exclaimed.

"Thank you. What about you and everything that happened downstairs?" Kimber asked.

"I'm not going to worry about it right now. I just hope that Rio will be okay. He was still pretty angry with me and…well I feel really bad about it." Jerrica said sadly. "We have been on the outs of our relationship for so long that as much as it hurt to let go it also felt like I could breathe and start over.

"With Riot?" Kimber gushed. "We all know how you feel about him and he stood by you today from what I can tell. He seems to have changed ever since the whole ordeal with his mother went down. I think you having a part in that really turned him around. The question is what you're going to do about it?" she asked as she put her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Have dinner with him later tonight." she responded.

"Well you two seemed to have made it official that's so outrageous! He's got it bad for you." said a wide-eyed Kimber. "So what are you going to wear?"

"I don't know. I mean have a lot of clothes to choose from the swag the designers sent over but I have no idea what I want to wear." she replied.

"Leave it to me," Kimber said as she walked her sister to her room.

While Jerrica showered, Kimber went through her sister's closet and picked out a grey metallic colored strapless Cynthia Rowley fitted dress that stopped at the knees and showcased Jerrica's Coke bottle shape figure, plus a pair of Jimmy Choo black satin platform sandals to really added affect to the dress. Then she flat ironed her sister's hair so that it hung loosely in the back with her bangs in the front. Kimber also did her makeup and fitted her with the right accessories. When she turned Jerrica around in the mirror to let her see herself she was so amazed at how different she looked.

"Wow!" Kimber said excitedly. "When Riot sees you he is not going to know what to do with himself. You really look beautiful, sis."

A knock at the door, interrupted the conversation.

"Oh, that's Sean with the limo for the premiere. I've got to go. Kimber said. "Jerrica have fun tonight. Love you!"

"Love you too, Kimber." Jerrica replied. "Smile pretty and tell Sean I said hello." With that said the two sisters hugged each other and Kimber went out the door.

"_Tonight is about a new beginning…its time to start over." _Jerrica thought as she gathered her clutch and left her room. While she was walking down the stairs she heard the doorbell ring.

"_Here we go!"_ Jerrica thought. Her heart was pounding she was so nervous. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she took one last look in the mirror and opened the door. There Riot stood looking ever so handsome, black eye and all that Jerrica began to blush. He was dressed in a black Perry Ellis dress shirt that was casual but dressy enough for the evening and black slacks. He looked at Jerrica and smiled because he had never seen her look so beautiful and sexy.

"Jerrica, you look so beautiful," he said. "Are you ready to go? I made a reservation at the Bungalow Club and don't worry we have a private table in VIP, so no one will bother us. Not even the paparazzi will interfere. I have already spoken with the manager there."

"It's not a problem. I'm ready to go," Jerrica replied.

Jerrica set the alarm to the house and walked out with Riot. After locking up, she turned around to see that he was driving a black Maserati Granturismos S.

"Wow Riot that is some new toy you have there!" Jerrica teased.

"Well, I like fast things and this one hell of a car. Now get in and let me show you what it can do," he said as he opened the door for her.

The Bungalow Club was one of Riot's favorite spots. The restaurant/ bar seamlessly transforms throughout the night from a sophisticated relaxed dining atmosphere into a lively lounge and bar scene. The venue is divided into 3 distinct areas, each with its own theme while allowing for an easy flow between all the levels. It has a fantastic lounge and bar scene with a great festive atmosphere, gorgeous patio with private bungalows and VIP private lounge upstairs. When they arrived, the valet took the car and they were immediately escorted to their private bungalow on the 2nd floor VIP area to avoid any paparazzi and fans. Once they were settled, Riot opened the bottle of Moet that was on the table and after pouring each of them a glass he looked over at Jerrica.

"_She looks so ravishing this evening."_ he thought to himself.

"Jerrica, I'm happy that you agreed to have dinner with me tonight," he said. "I didn't think that you would have been up to going out tonight after what happened at your house and at lunch this afternoon."

"I was going to call you and cancel but Kimber kind of talked me out of it." Jerrica replied. "Anyway, I needed to get out and be distracted."

"Oh, so that is what I am to you, a distraction?" Riot questioned.

"No, that is not what I meant. I mean…I just needed something new. A night to really relax, enjoy myself and have good conversation that's all," Jerrica said.

"Well, let me distract you!" he teased.

Then the waiter came to the table to ask if they were ready to order. Since they haven't stopped talking since they sat down, they quickly ordered crab cakes, soft shelled crab sushi and a Mediterranean salad that they both could share. After the waiter left, they both continued with the conversation that had them reminiscing about the first time they met, their childhood and what they were looking forward to in the future. After completing their meal, they left the restaurant only again to be met with a swarm of paparazzi. The valet brought Riot his car and they both jumped in and sped off.

"Wow, what a rush. Do they ever sleep?" questioned Jerrica as she looked out to window to see if they were gone. "I hope that they don't follow us."

"They won't be able to catch up with us in this car, trust me. That was the reason for me taking it out tonight. I wanted to spend some quality time with you…alone," Riot said as he drove into the night. "I am going to take us to my private villa on the beach. Will that be okay," he asked.

Yes, lead on Mr. Llewellyn," snickered Jerrica.

As they drove down the coast, Jerrica could smell the sea in air. The night was so crystal clear and beautiful as the stars were out and the moon was full. She looked over at Riot who was enjoying driving and being in her company because as he drove he held her hand. Suddenly, he turned the car on to a deserted road that lead straight to a secluded part of the beach. When car stopped, they both got out and walked toward the house. It was a **Tuscan-style villa with an ocean view located across from Malibu's surfing beach and very close to the most pristine swimming beaches in all of Southern California.****The French doors lead to an adjoining outdoor loggia where there was a private outdoor hot tub. **Riot escorted Jerrica over to the sofa where there was a tray of desserts waiting for them. White chocolate and chocolate covered strawberries, along with other bite sized cakes and fruit. A bottle of Cristal chilled in a bucket on the table as well as a couple of Fiji waters. On thing about Riot, not only did he have good taste but he knew how to set a mood.

"So, do you like?" asked Riot as he smiled at Jerrica who could only blush at the question.

"Yes, it's beautiful. You've really outdone yourself. Dinner was so lovely and now this, a girl could get used to being pampered like this." Jerrica gushed.

"I don't do this for everyone; you're an exception…the only exception." Riot said as he poured them both a glass of Cristal.

"Shall we toast," he asked.

"To what…a fun night!" Jerrica joked.

"To a new beginning, starring you and me together." he replied. "I think we are the perfect match. Don't you think so? " he asked as he smiled at her.

"Yes!" she answered. "You have made this evening so wonderful and its something that I won't forget."

"So, we toast to our future then." As he raised his glass to meet hers, Jerrica quickly followed suit and clanked her glass with his. After quick sip, they both looked at each other and smiled. Jerrica then leaned over to kiss him. Her heart was racing as they kissed slowly but passionately. When they where done, they both smiled at each other.

"Let go for a swim," he said as he started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Are you serious? Jerrica gasped. "The water is freezing and I'm not going into the ocean."

"Okay, then join me in the outdoor hot tub where it's heated." he asked.

"Riot, I don't have a suit and its getting late I should be getting home." Jerrica said.

"Go home for what. The rest of your posse is all out having a good time." he retorted. "Besides, I have a swimsuit for you to wear in the bathroom. So go and change, so that we can relax in the hot tub. I'll be waiting for you. After we have some fun in the water, then I will take you home…that's if nothing else should happen between us," he laughed.

"Ha Ha, very funny." Jerrica said sarcastically. "Alright, I'll get in the hot tub with you, but afterward I want to go home. Is that a deal?" she asked as she looked at him seductively.

"It's a deal. Now go get changed and I will see in 10 minutes," he said.

Jerrica went into the bathroom where Riot had laid out a black Guess string bikini on the sink for her. She quickly changed into it and pulled her hair up into a clip high enough so that it wouldn't get wet. She gave herself a once over in the mirror and then walked out to meet Riot, who had already made himself comfortable in the hot tub. When he saw Jerrica walk up, it took everything in his power not to get excited. She was breathtaking in the bikini and he couldn't keep from smiling at her as she climbed into the hot tub.

"Oh, this feels great Riot. I'm glad you suggested it," she said as she made her way toward him.

"See I knew you would like it," Riot said as he held Jerrica in his arms. "Here I have something for you and its sweet."

Jerrica looked up and saw that he had a chocolate covered strawberry in his month. She couldn't help but laugh at his gesture but as she moved closer to his mouth the gesture was all but sweet. After being intimate with each other for a while, Jerrica broke free.

"Riot, I think I should get home. It's late and I do have to work in the morning and I know you do too." she said.

"Jerrica, I was hoping that you would stay the night with me. I mean as least sleepover. You can stay in the spare room," he said.

"Riot, you know that can't happen. Not now anyways but I promise you I'll be worth the wait." she said as exited the hot tub. "This evening has been wonderful, but I think that we should call it a night.

"I know it has been a wonderful evening, I just didn't want it to end Jerrica." he said warmly. "Let's get dress and I'll take you home."

They dressed, got in the car and drove off. When he pulled up to Starlight Mansion, he walked Jerrica to the door.

"I had a great time tonight, thank you," Jerrica said.

"I did too. I hope that you didn't think that I was moving to fast with the whole sleepover thing. I just knew that it was late and…."

"Riot, its okay. In due time just be a little patient with me," she replied.

"I will. Jerrica, I do have a question for you well more of a request," he asked nervously.

"What is it?" she asked.

"The Countess's Midsummer's Nights ball is coming up soon and I would like to escort you there," he said.

"Riot, I would love to go with you," Jerrica replied as he moved closer to her face and kissed her goodnight.

"Great, I'll call you in the morning. Goodnight Jerrica," he said she watched him get into the car and speed off.

Jerrica entered the mansion, walked upstairs and went to bed.

In the meantime on the other side of town, Rio's Denali was parked in front of Minx's condo. He had driven over there after the fight with Riot. His relationship with Minx changed after a couple of encounters after the whole synthesizer/help incident. He felt bad about how things went down and he called her to explain. They met for drinks and one thing led to other. He never told Jerrica what happened because he knew that it would have crushed her. Plus with all the feelings that he had for her, Jem and then Minx, he felt trapped. Then with Jerrica's announcement about being Jem, he felt duped and ran into Minx's arms again after confronting Jerrica. Though at first he felt bad about sleeping with Minx because he promised himself that he would wait for Jerrica but the temptation was just too strong. Minx had an allure that he just couldn't fight anymore. That morning after his tryst with Minx, he went home packed his bags, left a message for Jerrica on her cell phone and left town. He needed to sort through his feelings and thoughts. Never did he think that Minx would enter the picture but she had touched him in a way he thought no would understand. The reason for his return was to see if he could salvage his relationship with Jerrica and so that he could tell her about that night, but now finding out about her being with Riot took a toll on him and he knew just the person that could take away the pain.

"Minx," he called out. "Are you here?"

The house was empty so he fell asleep on her coach. While he was asleep Minx came home and saw that he had a couple of cuts and bruises to his face. She quickly dressed them and left again. When he woke up, he noticed that he had band aids on his cuts and a really bad headache. As he got up, he heard the back door open and Minx appeared with a handful of groceries.

"I see that you're up. How are you love?" she asked as she kissed him on the cheek.

"I feel okay. My head hurts a little but thank you for helping me out today," Rio said. "I suppose you heard about my fight with Riot today."

"Yes, I talked with him briefly. He told me what happened and that Jerrica knows about us." she said. "How did she take it?"

"She was upset that it started while we were together but I think she will get over it," he said. "Besides, it was time for her to know about us. You've made me so happy these last few months. I really appreciate what you've done for me, Minx."

"Well that's good to hear. Listen, I brought home some takeout from PF Chang's. I thought that you might be hungry plus, I got you some medicine for you head. I still think that we should have a doctor look at it. I mean, you were smashed against a window and you could still have some cuts," she replied.

"Thank you for the food and no on the hospital," Rio said. "I'm okay, really."

"Alright, sit down and I'll fix you a plate," Minx replied.

After they finished eating, Minx put up the leftover food and placed the dishes in dishwasher while Rio went to sit on the sofa. He flipped on the television and began to look for something to watch when Minx comes over and sits next to him.

"Rio, give that remote," she flirted. "I know of a better way of spending your time." Minx's slipped to remote out of his hand placing it on the table and focuses her eyes on Rio.

"Minx, I can't. That was a one time thing and it was nice but…I can't. Not tonight anyways." Rio said as he pushed her hand away. "I think I should go home but thank you for everything."

As he tried to stand, he felt lightheaded all over again. Minx immediately caught him from behind.

"Rio, you are not going anywhere. I am going to put you to bed," she said as she took his arm, put it around her shoulder and led him up to the bedroom.

"Minx, I'm fine…really." he said as he loosen up from her grip.

"You don't need to leave right now. Just rest and leave in the morning," she said. "You can have my room and I'll take the spare, ok. Now get some rest."

"Thank you, goodnight," he said gratefully.

Rio entered back into Minx's bedroom and entered the bathroom. He took off his clothes and stepped into the very spacious marble shower stall. He took some body wash and lathered up the sponge and began to wash. As he was bathing, the door to the shower opened and Minx entered.

"Here let me wash your back," she said seductively as she grabbed the sponge.

"Minx what…what are you doing in here? I thought you were going to be in the spare room," Rio said.

"I was until I heard the shower running. I like to take a shower before I go to bed especially when someone is going to be there with me," Minx smiled as she washed his back. "Besides, it is a closed chapter with you and Jerrica and a new one staring you and me. Stop fighting your feelings and indulge."

"You're too much. We really shouldn't be doing this," he said as he took the sponge from her hand and proceeded to bathe her as well.

"Ooh Rio, that feels so good," she moaned as he kissed the back of her neck. Minx then turned around and kissed him fully. She pulled him close to her as they made out in the shower until the water turned cold. They both climbed out dried each other off and proceeded to the bedroom where Rio thanked Minx over and over again for her hospitality. When they were through, Minx had completely fallen in love with the purple haired man.

"_I will make you forget all about Jerrica." _Minx thought before she nestled herself under his arms and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Before the Ball

**Before the Ball**

The next day, Jerrica woke up early to the bright sunlight the came into her room along with the alarm clock going off at 7 in the morning. She groaned as she got up walked into her bathroom to shower and dressed for the day. Afterwards, she walked downstairs to the kitchen to find her sister reading the paper.

"So how was your evening big sis," Kimber giggled.

"Um... it was nice." Jerrica replied. "Where is everybody?"

"Still upstairs getting dressed. They should be down in second," Kimber explained.

"You didn't tell them about what happened yesterday did you," Jerrica asked with a worried look.

"No. Plus by the time I got home, they were all in bed. So you got time to explain about the fight that went down," she said. "But what I want know is about last night and are you and Riot a couple now…what gives?" Kimber looked at her sister with big eyes waiting for her to answer.

Before Jerrica could say anything, Aja, Raya and Shana all came down into the kitchen.

"Good Morning," they all said in unison.

"Hey guys," Jerrica said. "I was thinking that we should do a Starbucks run before we get to the office. Is that okay?"

"I fine with it. Plus, they have the best cranberry muffins in the world," said Shana.

"Ooh, I could use a Frappacino too," Raya said.

"Alright then let's go. We have a board meeting and have to put in some studio time to make our scheduled release date for the album," Aja replied.

As they all left the kitchen to head out, there was a knock at the door. Kimber runs up to answer it and sees two workmen standing.

"Hello, we were sent here to fix a broken window and a cracked wall," one of the workers said.

"Um…we didn't call for any repairs." she said turning to her sister. "Did you call for repair work?"

"No, I didn't. Who sent you?" Jerrica questioned.

"We were sent by a Mr. Llewellyn. Got the note right here and it specifically says what we are supposed to do," the workman answered.

Jerrica looked dumbfounded but lead the two men into the living room.

"What is going on?" Aja asked. "Why are there two men here sent by Riot of all people? Are we missing something here?"

"Aja, Jerrica will explain everything when we get to the office. Right now let's just get into the car and wait for her there," Kimber explained.

A few moments later, Jerrica got into the car and they drove off.

"So, what was that all about and who is going to watch them," Aja asked.

"Ms. Bailey will come over to supervise the guys." Jerrica replied.

"J, what is going on? You look like you're worried about something," Aja implied. "What happened yesterday to the living room?"

"Aja knock it off," Raya cut in. "Let's get some coffee in our system and we'll discuss it at the office ok."

The ladies rode in silence in their brand new Bentley Azure convertible. It was giving to them by Howard Sands for all their charitable work with the Starlight Foundation and Sandstone Hope for the Stars. Sandstone was an organization for children that have disabilities. The Holograms put on a benefit concert to raise money for a hospital wing to help treat the kids. As a thank you for their help, he gave them the Bentley. Needless to say, it was more luxurious that the roadster and it was always photographed by the paparazzi. After getting Starbucks, they entered into the Starlight music parking deck. Of course there were photographers there waiting to taking their picture and as usual the ladies (all camera ready of course) were in all smiles as the exited the car.

"When is will the album be released ladies? Smile for People magazine ladies." They all yelled out. Then the inevitable happened.

"Jerrica, is it true that you and Riot are a couple," one photographer yelled to her as she made her way through.

Jerrica had a shocking look on her face as Shana nudges her into the building.

"Do not answer that just get inside to your office," she said to her friend.

Jerrica entered her office looking flushed. She knew that she would have to face the music sometime but not so soon to the media. She walked to her desk and leaned on the edge of it. Then the rest of the Holograms filed into the office.

"Well…you've got some explaining to do." Aja said holding up the Harriet Horn gossip beat.

"Jerrica there are pictures of you with Riot at the Bungalow Club having dinner last night." she said. "You look really cozy with him."

"Well, you two seem happy Jerrica!" Raya smiled.

"Whoa, girl! That is some dress you're wearing. So did you have a good time?" Shana asked.

"Guys, I will tell you everything, but first let's all sit down and I will explain," Jerrica said.

They all took seats around her as she began to tell them about how she went to lunch with Riot and how they were hounded by photographers and it interrupted the lunch. She went home to find Rio there. Then Riot shows up, the two men argue, she found out that Rio had been seeing Minx while they were together and as she predicted, Rio still mad about her double life then blows up at her but surprisingly Riot comes to her defense. Then Rio has more words for Jerrica harming her in the process, then the fight and the aftermath of it.

"That is pretty much what happened yesterday afternoon. Riot took me out to dinner and that was how I ended my day," she explained.

"Jerrica, I am sorry for giving you a hard time and for the whole Rio situation." Aja said. "So that is why those workmen were sent to the house. Riot is starting to get cool points with me."

"Wow, J that was some afternoon." Shana replied. "So are you and Riot a couple now or is he just the rebound man."

The all giggled at the response. "Yes, Shana. We're a couple now." she smiled.

"Well, personally I'm happy that he was there for her," Kimber explained. "When I came downstairs, the place was wreck. But Riot just comforted Jerrica while Rio walked out like a jerk."

"Well, I think that you are better off with Riot anyway. Rio has been acting has been acting really strange lately," Raya said. "I didn't want you guys to know this but one of my brother's saw him out with Minx a couple of months ago."

"Raya are you serious," Jerrica said. "He was out with Minx. Where, when?"

"Oh, Jerrica. I just found out about this yesterday when I went by the house to see them," she said.

"Well what did he say?" they all said in unison.

"He saw Rio with Minx at Firefly having drinks. They were laughing and talking to each other. When they left, Rio kissed Minx before they got into his truck and left," Raya said. "Plus, he said some of his friends have seen them together on the beach and at various low key spots where he and his friends hang out. He told me that they looked really into each other."

"I cannot believe he is going out with Minx this whole time," Aja said. "Of all people, she has literally been around the block."

As the Holograms fussed about the revelation of Rio, Jerrica walked over to the window. She probably would have been crushed had she heard this news a couple of months ago, but she and Rio's relationship had literally been on fence for a while. It seemed that they had both grown apart from each other and there was no turning back. She then smiled at the thought of Riot. His touch, compassion and his kisses, though she was grateful for him, she still felt the need to properly end things with Rio. She turned around and watched her sister and friends talk about Rio smiled at them.

"Ladies, I will handle Rio on the personal level. On the business side, I need you guys to act civilized toward him and do not let him know that we know about Minx. We still have a business to run and an album to finish. So let's get to our meeting so that we can go to our session.

"Alright!" they all said. As the walked out the office, Shana comes up to Jerrica.

"You sure you're alright Jerrica," she asked. "You and Rio have major history together. I just don't want you to jump into another relationship just because."

Jerrica looked at her friend, "Shana thanks for being concerned but I will handle this. Rio and I have to close that chapter of our life and move on to the next," she explained. "I will always love him and he will always be dear to me but I have very strong feelings for Riot and that is something that I can't turn away from."

"Well, whoever makes you happy, I say go with it," Shana laughed as the two women walked down to the conference room.

Meanwhile over at Stingers Sound, Riot was also being questioned by Rapture.

"So this is where you were last night," Rapture said as she presented the Harriett Horn Gossip Beat to him.

Riot had been in the office early that morning to catch up on some paperwork. Seeing the front page of the magazine didn't bother him at all.

"Yeah…so? Jerrica and I had a very nice time last night. I really enjoyed being with her," he said.

"My, My Riot, aren't we the player?" Rapture teased. "It's a good thing that the cover up I used on you was able to hide some of your black eye. That would have given them even more to write about. So what was the fight about?"

"It's not like that Rapture," Riot said. "I am really feeling Jerrica. We had this connection last night that was just…its indescribable. As far as the fight, Rio and I had words and it got heated. That's all. But enough about me, where is Minx's? She's late."

"Oh, she said that she would be in a little late this morning. Um…she had an errand to run," Rapture babbled to Riot.

"Well I hope she gets in soon," he said. "We have to lay down two more tracks for the new album and also the fitting for the Countess's ball on Saturday."

"You must have plans with Jerrica again tonight," she said slyly. "You have never really pressed us to be on time before."

"No, I just have some other things to do and I just wish she would be on time for once," he grunted.

"She'll be here soon. Trust me." Rapture said.

Earlier that morning, Minx and Rio were getting dressed for the day. Both were running late, but wanted to spend the morning making love. Rio never thought he would fall for someone like her but he had and couldn't stay away. Minx on the other hand had always liked him but her feelings have really become intense. Since she has really gotten to know him better, she looks at him differently. The more time that they spent together, the more she fell for him. The times that they have be intimate with each other, her heart becomes one with his. But in the back of her mind, there will always be Jerrica. She never could understand what both Riot and Rio could see in her but right know all she knew was that Rio was hers last night and would be forever.

"Do you want to ride in with me?" Rio asked. "I could drop you off in the back and no one would know it was me."

"No darling, but thank you." she said. "I have some errands to run after the fitting today so I am going to drive in."

"Will I see you tonight," he asked.

"Rio, you can see me anytime you want," she said excitedly. "But I have to ask, what about Jerrica? Are you two officially over?"

"Minx, I promise you that it's over between us. I will close that chapter of my life soon."

"Oh Rio," she exclaimed as she jumped into his arms. She then met her lips with his for a long passionate kiss. Afterwards, Rio left with Minx to follow in her Audi A6. On her way to the Sound, she thought of Rio's words and how soon she would be his one and only. Minx's Audi pulled up into the building around 9ish. Her band mates were already in the studio tuning up when she caught up with them.

"It's about time you got here," Rapture said. "We were getting worried about you."

"Sorry, I had some errands to run and they ran over. But I am here now ready to work," she laughed.

"That's good, because we are on deadline to get these tracks done so for the rest of the week, I am going to need you to be here if not early but on time." Riot commanded.

"Anything for you, love!" Minx replied as the group began to record.

Throughout the day, both groups worked on there prospective albums as well as getting ready for the Countess's ball which was that Saturday night. This was a huge event and for them to attend was a great honor. There would be many people there from not only the music industry, but various political figures, movie directors, actors, and so forth in attendance. The Countess held this event every year to not only raise money for charity but to also recognize those who have done so much for the community. This year Jem and the Holograms would be recognized for all their work for the Starlight Foundation.

Later that day, Jerrica was hard at work in her office when her secretary buzzed her.

"Yes," she replied.

"An Ingrid Krueger to see you. Shall I let her in?" she asked.

"Yes, you can," she replied as she got up from her desk to greet her when she entered. Minx looked very angry at Jerrica but kept her composure.

"Jerrica, I know that you are a busy woman so I will keep this brief. What's going on between you and Rio?"

"Minx lets sit down," she said as she motioned in the direction of the sofa for them to sit. "There is nothing going on between Rio and I. But need I remind you that you two were fooling around while we were still together. So you have a lot of nerve coming in here throwing accusations."

"Look he needed me when the whole Jem is Jerrica announcement was made. He felt hurt and betrayed. I didn't know that you two were still together but then again I have always tried to take what wasn't mine, especially with men."

"Minx, you knew. But that is beside the point. We were actually separated at the time of the announcement and broke up afterwards. Then he left town for a while and I didn't hear from him," she explained. "Then he comes back still angry with me, I find out about you two and it just went downhill from there. Ever since I came out about Jem's identity, he hasn't been the same. I don't know exactly what is going on with him but know that I will and still do care for him a great deal."

Minx looked solemn. "I love this man very much and it hurts me that he can't let you go. I know that you two have history…a lot of history but what I don't understand is what kind of hold do you have on him."

"Minx, I don't have a hold on him. I will admit that we do need to talk because we didn't end on the best of terms but I have moved on with my life," she explained.

"Yes, I see. But the question is do you still have feelings for Rio?" she snapped.

"Minx, as I told you before, nothing is going on between us," Jerrica snapped back. "I am with Riot now and I am very happy. I don't know what else to tell you."

"You didn't answer my question. Do you still love Rio?"

"Yes, I do. I will always love him as a friend. We have been together since we were kids but we have drifted apart. I just want to be happy and I am with Riot," she explained. "Minx, I know that deep down inside Rio has feelings for you but at the same time I can understand how you feel. My talking to Rio is only to bring closure to our relationship but in order to start yours, it's all on the two of you."

Minx stood up and walked over to the window. "I just want you to know that I never meant to come in between the two of you. I know that have been around but I truly care for this man a great deal. I will admit that we did fool around while you two were together and I am truly sorry for that but when I am passionate about something, I go after it and when he came to me after everything that happened I…I just let me emotions take over. I'm sorry."

Jerrica walked over to her and touched her shoulder. "Minx, you seem to care for Rio a great deal. I won't say that what you two did was alright but I am woman enough to forgive you."

Minx turned around and smiled, "You are such a good person Jerrica. I can see why Riot has been so taken by you," she said. "Thank you!" As they both hugged each other, Minx felt her phone vibrate. It was Rapture sending a text asking about her whereabouts.

"Oh no, I'm late for our dress fitting. I've gotta run." Minx yelled out as she ran out the office.

Jerrica could only smile as she closed one chapter but deep down knew the next one would be the hardest to close.

For the rest of the week, both groups had the same routine. They all worked during the day, played at night. Jerrica wasn't the only one whose love life was starting to heat up. Craig came into town to see Aja and escort her to the gala. Shana and Anthony were seen out and about at various clubs, sporting events and premieres. Sean's new movie was the talk of LA especially because he and Kimber made a splash at his premiere. As for Raya, the shy one of the group had been dating Kimber's ex-Jeff for months now. They too were starting to get photographed whenever they were together as well. But the main attraction was the relationship between Riot and Jerrica that was starting to blossom. Any and everywhere they went there were photographers. They were the new Ken and Barbie…nicknamed _Jeriot_ by People, the Enquirer and other various tabloid magazines. They were officially the couple to watch. As their relationship was in the spotlight, on the down low Minx and Rio were also heating up. They mostly spend evenings at each other's place, walking on the beach or just anything that was low key. Both were not ready to expose their relationship to the public just yet. Rapture on the other hand was happy being single in the city. She had a few admirers but nothing set in stone.

It was the Friday before the Countess's ball and the ladies were all in the newly redone living room. The wall and the window had been repaired as well as new urban contemporary furniture added. It had been painted in a mauve color to blend in with the new furniture all courtesy of Riot.

They were all in the room having their final fittings for the ball. Regine César, stylist and close friend of the group was there to make sure that all the dresses were fitted to size.

"You all are going to look smashing in your dresses." Regine said excitedly in her heavy French accent.

"Well we can't wait to try them on," Shana said. "Are they marked already for who is going to wear what?"

"Yes, all of your names are on the garment bags," she answered.

All of the Holograms took their dresses upstairs to change leaving just one hanging.

"Jerrica, here is your dress?" Regine replied. "I made it exclusively for you!"

"Thank you, Regine." Jerrica smiled.

"Here you go, you will look fantastic in it…I know." she said.

"I'm sure that I will, Regine." Jerrica replied.

After about 20 minutes, they all came back downstairs. Each woman looked stunning in their gowns. Kimber had on a chic black and white trumpet dress with elegant spaghetti straps and a glamorous back train. It was made with satin fabric to shape her striking silhouette with a contrast piping and bow detail. Aja's dress was made with iridescent beads and rhinestones spangled with an airy mesh. It had a slight V-neck, an empire waist and a godet hem. Raya was dressed in a champagne colored halter beaded mesh dress also with iridescent beading, and Shana was dressed in a Palm Beach coral jersey gown with a plunging V-neckline and a sparkly rhinestone pin. It had an open back that was cut in a low, ruched V and the paneled skirt had a mesh godet inset to add movement. Then Jerrica enters the room and they all gasp in amazement. Her dress was a mix of silver, white and clear beads with sequins and rhinestones that sparkled on a glamorous Grecian-inspired gown, ruched at the empire waist for a long, lovely drape with the back of the dress falls to a slight train

"Oh Jerrica, you look so beautiful," Regine said. "It is so perfect for you and wait until Rio sees you."

The room went silent at the comment and Jerrica made a face to the name uttered.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked.

"Regine, Rio and I are no longer together. I am dating Riot, of the Stingers now." Jerrica explained.

"What, you are. Oh my! Well…where have I been." Regine said embarrassed by the comment.

"Relax, girl. We were shocked too when she told us, but Riot has been really good to her. He will be escorting her." Shana said.

"Yes, he had this whole room redone for us to," Kimber said. "I think he might get excited when he sees her in this dress. Regine you really out did yourself on this one. It's outrageous!" They all laughed at Kimber's response.

"Well, I think we all look great," Raya chimed in. "I have never worn a designer gown that was tailored just for me. Thank you Regine, it's lovely."

"Yes, Regine. You did phenomenal work on all of them." Aja replied.

"You're welcome to you all. I know that they will be the hot topic of the news on Monday." Regine exclaimed. "Well ladies, if there is anything wrong with them, please let my people know. I have to run to another fitting, but I will see you all tomorrow night at the ball. Chao!"

"Can't wait," said Kimber.

"Regine, thank you for everything," Jerrica replied.

"You're more than welcome, Jerrica." Regine said.

After Regine left, the ladies took off their dresses and got ready for their evening plans. Aja planned on staying home with Craig. Shana and Kimber were meeting with there significant others for dinner at Mr. Chow's and Raya was meeting with Jeff for a movie. Jerrica had some last minute paperwork to take care of at Starlight Music and wanted to get them finished before the weekend. Dressed in a long Bebe black halter dress with silver jeweled flip flops, she said goodbye to her friends and left in her truck. As she drove into the city, her cell goes off.

"Hey baby," she said in a sexy voice.

"Jerrica, my lovely. What are you doing?" Riot asked.

"I'm on my way back to Starlight to do some last minute paperwork before the ball tomorrow." she said. "Why? What's going on?"

"I have to get over to the Staples Center for the Lakers Game. I was wondering if you would join me," he asked.

"Riot, I would love to." she replied. "What time should I be there?"

"In an hour, I too have some things to catch up on here at the office," he said. "I will pick you up in the front, is that alright?"

"I will see you then, I can't wait to see you!" she exclaimed as she hung up the phone.

Jerrica had a smile from ear to ear after hanging up. She had been so busy with work that week that she had little time to spend with Riot, vice-verse with him as well. Both had been working to get albums ready for release as well as various other projects. Since Riot was part owner of the Lakers, he had obligations with that investment, but the bright side of it was this was a great way for him to not only handle business but have his lady love with him at the game. The hour seemed to pass very quickly because before Jerrica knew it her phone was going off again. It was Riot telling her that he was on his way to pick her up. She quickly gathered her belonging and met him downstairs where a limo was there to pick her up.

"I thought that we could use some privacy during the ride to Staples," Riot replied and he leaned in to kiss Jerrica.

"I don't mind at all. I'm just happy that we are spending some time together" Jerrica replied. "Let's go!"

At the Lakers game, Riot and Jerrica sat courtside, along with other celebrities like Adam Sandler, Chris Rock, and regular Jack Nicholson. Throughout the game, they talked, laughed and smiled for the many photographers that were there. When the game was over, they headed over to his Diamond 8 club where she was surprised to see her sister and the rest of the Holograms there with their boyfriends in the private VIP room.

"What's going on?" Jerrica asked.

"It's a surprise party for us before the ball tomorrow," Kimber said cheerfully. "Riot got together a couple our friends and colleagues to have a pre-celebration. We didn't know about it either till he called the house after you left. So here we are!"

Jerrica turned to Riot who was beaming at her. "I can't believe that you did all this, thank you baby," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Anything for you, Jerrica," Riot replied softly. "Now let's go mingle with the guests."

Riot's Diamond 8 club was the hottest place to in LA. Anyone who was anyone was there. It is an 11,000 square foot building with five self-sustaining bars, 4 VIP areas that can accommodate private parties on any night and over 20 plasma screens throughout the building that cater to any sporting event and/or award show. The club included an 850 gallon aquarium in the foyer and a 14 foot waterfall in one VIP area. The likes of Paris Hilton, Beyonce, Carrie Underwood and others are just some of the celebrities that frequent his spot when they are out and about in town. Since this was private event for the Holograms, he only wanted their closest friends there to celebrate the ladies latest accolade. Plus, being who he is, he wanted to showcase to the world his lady love, Jerrica.

As the couple made their rounds in the club, Aja comes up to Jerrica.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked.

"Okay Aja." Jerrica replied.

The two ladies headed out to the balcony to get some privacy to talk.

"What's going on Aja, you look serious," Jerrica said.

"I think that Riot is really a good guy," Aja boasted. "I think he is great for you."

"Aja, I think so to." Jerrica replied. "I think I'm falling in love with him. He has been so wonderful too me and for him to do this…I'm speechless."

"Well, Jerrica you deserve to be happy." Aja said. "I just hate what has happened between you and Rio. He has really done a complete 360."

"Me too, Aja." she said. "I think it's for the best though, but I still need closure with him. I think that it's the only way to move on from each other."

As Aja consoled her friend, Riot comes in looking for Jerrica.

"There you are my lovely. I was looking for you." he said. "You two were having some girl talk."

"Something like that," replied Aja as she looked over at Jerrica who couldn't hide her blushing.

"Well lets all go back inside to celebrate with our friends." Riot said as he gestured for both women to take his arm.

The party went on for another hour or so before everyone decided to call it a night. Riot led Jerrica back to their limo for the ride home. They kissed and cuddled for awhile and talked about the party.

"Riot this was so wonderful, thank you for a great evening," Jerrica said. "It was so great to see everyone there."

"You're welcome, baby." Riot said. "Not everyone was there though."

"Really?! Who wasn't there?" Jerrica asked.

"Your ex didn't show. Which is not that shocking to me," Riot said. "I thought he would at least show up to congratulate you guys."

"Honey, I don't think it would have been good for him to show up." Jerrica said. "You two aren't on the best of terms right now."

"I would have been the bigger man. Besides nothing would have happened, trust me." said Riot.

"Really?" Jerrica asked.

"Yes. I would have been on my best behavior. Plus, with you by my side I wouldn't have let him get to me." Riot said as he looked at Jerrica.

"Riot, you two almost destroyed my house remember." Jerrica said. "I think it's safe to say that you and Rio need not be in the same room together."

"Jerrica, baby I'm sorry. It's just that he really makes me angry by the things that he says and how he treated you." Riot said. "I never want to be that kind of man…ever. Jerrica you deserve so much better than him. Let me be the perfect man for you."

"Oh Riot! You already are." Jerrica blushed as she leaned in to kiss him.

As the limo, pulled up the mansion. Riot escorted Jerrica to the door.

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow night. I know that you are going to look beautiful," Riot said to her as he held her close to his chest. "Do you think you would like to spend the night with me as well?"

"Well see how the night goes Mr. Llewellyn," Jerrica smirked.

"But let me go inside to get rested for tomorrow, so goodnight."

"Goodnight." he said as he had one final kiss before he left in the limo for home.

Meanwhile, at Minx's condo, she and Rio were also saying goodnight.

"How was the party tonight?" Rio asked when she came home.

"Well, this is a nice surprise to come home to." Minx said as she walked up and kissed him on the lips. "It was good. I wished you would have come tonight. It would have been a great opportunity for us to announce that we are together."

"Minx, we are going to do that tomorrow at the ball. I just picked up my tuxedo this afternoon." Rio replied. "We will make our debut there on the red carpet. Will that be alright with you?"

"I guess so…well we have a big day tomorrow so I think that we should go to bed and relieve some of the stress that we've had this week. What do you think?" Minx implied slyly as she motioned for him to follow her up to the bedroom.

"I guess I can comply with that," he laughed. He grabbed Minx's hand as she led them upstairs.

**Midsummer Night**

The day of the ball was chaotic. Ron and his glam squad were running all over the mansion trying to get the ladies ready. From hair to their nails, they wanted every detail to be impeccable. Jerrica even catered a lunch for everyone so that no one would have to leave or run on empty. It took at least 6 hours to get them all ready, plus the limo would be there by 7 to get them. Each of the holograms had very chic and elegant hairstyles. Kimber's long red tresses were pulled up into a high ponytail with ringlet curls on the side. Aja's was a 40's inspired hairstyle which had her light blue tresses curled tight and a long swoop in the front. Shana's purple hair was pulled up into a curly semi-bun and Raya had her pink curly afro blown out for a long bone straight look. Their make-up all complimented their evening gowns as well as their jewelry. Ron was know for making anyone go from frumpy to glam in a minute and with Jerrica he made go her go form beauty queen to goddess. He highlighted some of her strands light pink and simply put all her blonde hair into an oversized ballerina bun, plus he made her up to look like an Egyptian queen to complement her dress. Everyone stood in amazement when she came downstairs.

"Riot is going to go crazy when he sees you," screamed Kimber. "You look outrageous!"

"Thank you, Ron for everything." Jerrica replied. "Ladies you look so beautiful. I almost didn't recognize Raya."

"Thanks Jerrica." Raya said. "I'm just so excited about tonight and this honor."

"Me too! We are going to have so much fun." exclaimed Shana.

"I think we all are going remember this night," Aja replied. "I think that this is a great achievement for us as well as a great acknowledgement of what we do."

"Beautifully put, Aja," Jerrica chimed in. "I just want to say that you all mean so much to me and what our father left for us…his legacy, I hope to continue and make prosperous. We have been together for a long time and I hope that nothing will tear us apart." Jerrica started to tear up as well as the rest of the ladies.

"Stop it, your going to ruin my make-up," Kimber said as the all looked at her and laughed.

"Sorry sis, I didn't mean to get all sentimental." Jerrica said. "Just wanted everyone to know how much they mean to me."

"We love you too," they all said together as the hugged.

A knock on the door interrupted the ladies. As Kimber went to answer it, the rest of them went to gather their belongings.

"Hey guys, the limo is here," Kimber yelled.

"Kimber you look ravishing," a familiar British accent said as she turned to see that Sean, Anthony, Craig and Jeff all standing by the limo.

"Thank you, honey," Kimber said as she kissed Sean on the lips.

"Ladies we need to go if were going to make it on time," Anthony bellowed.

"Here we are," Shana said as she greeted her man with a kiss.

Everyone came out of the house single filed and all the men complimented all the ladies on how they looked. Jerrica who was the last to come out the door had all the men's mouths dropping.

"Jerrica, you look absolutely beautiful," Craig replied.

"Thank you!" she said.

"Where's Riot? asked Jeff. "I thought that he would be here by now."

"He's not with you guys?" Jerrica asked looking confused.

"No, he said that he was going in a separate car to the ball," Anthony replied. "I thought that he told you.

"No. He didn't." she said.

Suddenly a pair of headlights flashed as a black Mercedes S65 AMG pulled up into the driveway. When it stopped, Riot emerges from the car wearing a Giorgio Armani tuxedo with a boutique of red roses in hand.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting Jerrica but I had to make a stop to get you these." he said as he walked over to her. "You look absolutely breathtaking, my beautiful."

"Riot, I thought that we were riding together with the others." Jerrica said as she looked up at him.

"I wanted to surprise you. Plus, it was your friend's idea for me to do this," Riot said.

Jerrica turned to her friends and smiled. "You guys did this for me, why!?" Jerrica asked.

"Because you deserve this, J." Aja said with the others nodding in agreement. "Now, you're welcome and will see you on the red carpet." As she nudged Jerrica toward Riot.

"Yeah, we need to get a move on because we are running late." Anthony said as he motioned for Shana and the rest of the group to get into the Bentley stretch limo.

"Enjoy the ride sis." Kimber teased. "And don't do anything that I wouldn't do." As she walked away winking at her sister.

All Jerrica could do was blush as Riot led her to the car. Once they were all settled they took off for the ball at the Countess's estate.

The Countess's estate was located in the lovely Bel-Air area of Los Angeles. Every entertainment media outlet was there in attendance. From Entertainment Tonight to Access Hollywood, the red carpet was packed with photographers and reporters. The Holograms all arrived were escorted down the red carpet along with their boyfriends. Reporters asking questions about the evening's events and various others then Riot and Jerrica show up right behind everyone and the frenzy starts. Flashbulbs were going off in every direction as the couple made there way down the carpet. When they caught up with the others, the ladies took pictures together before finally walking into the estate.

After they were through, another photo frenzy starts with the arrival of Riot's band mates. Rapture showed up with movie heartthrob Jason Lewis wearing a Caroline Herrera organza print strapless dress then Minx arriving wearing a Richard Tyler black satin dress with a V-cut in the front and low back had her hair set in a soft body wave showed up with Rio on her arm. Though there had been speculation of them being a couple, it was now confirmed that they were as they showed affection throughout their walk on the carpet.

Jerrica looked at Rio and Minx together and saw what they once shared. "Jerrica, are you alright?" Riot asked as he walked up behind her.

"I'm fine…really." Jerrica said. "Just watching the two of them together, that's all."

"He isn't the one for you Jerrica." Riot replied. "The one for you is standing right here by your side holding out his hand to take you inside to show everyone how beautiful you are and to show much he has fallen in love with her."

Jerrica quickly turned around to face Riot. She looked into his eyes and smiled. "Riot, you have been so wonderful to me. I would be lying to you if I didn't feel the same way." Jerrica replied. "I have fallen for you as well. I love you!"

Riot leaned down and kissed Jerrica softly on the lips.

"I love you, too!" he replied. "Forget about Rio. He is the past and I am the future. Now let's go in." He then put his arm out for her to latch on as they walked into the estate.

The Midsummer's Nights Ball was set up with Mardi Gras theme. Everyone had on masks that covered their eyes while dancing to the latest dance tunes mixed by DJ Skribble. The room was decorated in purple and gold balloons with glitter all over the floor to give it the festival look. A huge chandelier hung from above the dance floor and all the tables were covered with purple and gold table cloths. There was a buffet table with an array of foods to choose from and bar as well.

Jerrica and Riot made there way to the reserved table where the Holograms sitting. Riot thought that Jerrica would be uncomfortable being around Rio, but she not only assured him she was going to be fine but also to her band mates. They all sat down as soon as the ceremony began. Rio and Minx were the last to come to the table. Both looked uneasy around Jerrica, but were relieved when neither she nor Riot even flinched. Instead they held hands throughout the entire presentation until the Countess acknowledge for the group to come on stage for their award.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Jem and the Holograms, the Sandstone Achievement award honorees." The Countess exclaimed as the whole room erupted in applause.

They all receive kisses from their men and walked on stage.

The award is handed to Jerrica as she took the podium microphone. "Thank you all for this wonderful honor. We are really blessed to be here in front of our friends, loved ones and colleagues. We want to thank the Countess and Howard Sands for believing in us. My sisters and I really love what we do and to be recognized for it means a great to us. Thank you all!" she said gently. Then all the ladies came to her side and embraced one another.

"Now lets enjoy the evening," the Countess said as she motioned for the DJ to start playing music.

Everyone started to come up and mingle with the group offering their congrats to the award. They were all so humbled by the attention that they were receiving that it brought them to tears. When everything was starting to settle, Riot came up to Jerrica from behind and whispered in her ear and leads her onto the dance floor. They were the center of attention as they slow danced under the chandelier.

"You look amazing tonight, Jerrica," Riot said as he held her close to him. "I think we are the envy of every couple in this room."

Jerrica gushed at the thought but in a way she had to agree with him. Every eye was on the new couple.

"Well Mr. Llewellyn, I think you might be right but right now all I am concerned with is that I am with the man I love and with my friends, who I hope won't mind if I stay the night with my boyfriend." Jerrica said with a sly grin.

Riot looked surprised at Jerrica's response then a smile crept on his face as he lean down and kissed her.

"I asked you to wait and you did and now I am ready," she replied. "I want to make love to you, Riot."

"Jerrica, are you sure? I don't want to rush you," he replied.

"I'm very sure," she said as she looked into his eyes.

As they were about to leave the dance floor, Rio approaches the couple.

"May I have a dance with Jerrica, please." he asked.

"I don't think so. We're about to leave," Riot said to Rio.

"Look back off Mr. Macho, I just want one dance with her," Rio said sternly.

"I don't care. I said no," Riot angrily growl.

"Guys please stop. You're making a scene," Jerrica said as she stood between both men. "Riot it's alright, one dance will not hurt. Then we'll leave after, ok." Jerrica looked at Riot with all the love in her eyes. He knew it was her way of saying she'll be alright, so he backed down.

"I'll be at the bar," he said as he kissed Jerrica before leaving.

"Shall we dance," she asked as she gestured for Rio to take the lead.

"Jerrica, I just wanted to tell you congratulations on the award and all the success with the group." Rio said. "You guys have come a long way and you all deserve it."

"Thank you, Rio." Jerrica replied. "That means a lot to me."

"Well, I mean it." he said. "So you and Riot are now the hot new couple. Tell me Jerrica, is he the one?"

"Is he the one?" a puzzled Jerrica asked. "Rio I don't know. I mean do care for him a great deal and I have deep feelings for him as well but I really don't feel comfortable talking about Riot to you."

"Well why not. We're friends aren't we?" Rio grunted as he tightened his grip with her.

"Rio, stop you're hurting me." she cried. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"You lied to me all these years about you and Jem's identity. You played me for a fool and now you are messing around with Riot of all people and he could care less about you." Rio retorted. "What makes you think that he wants you? For months when he first arrived all he wanted was Jem and now it's all about you just in time for the Stingers new album. How convenient?"

"Rio stop it!" Jerrica commanded as she could feel the tears forming in her eyes. "Why are you with Minx then? Don't you think she is doing the same thing to you? Exploiting you like she does all her conquest. Is that what you want because from what I heard, the moment I told the truth about myself was when you ran into her arms. So how does it feel to be a notch under her belt?"

Rio then looks at Jerrica angrily and then lets her go.

"You bitch!" Rio shouted. "Minx has been nothing but wonderful to me and its more than I can say for you."

It seemed as if Jerrica was in a trance after Rio called her out her name because the next thing she felt was her hand slapping Rio in his face. By then Riot and everyone else all ran over to see about the commotion.

"What did you say to her you asshole?" Riot yelled as he yanked Rio by the collar.

"Nothing that she didn't know already," he said as he smiled in Riot's face.

"Riot no!" Jerrica yelled. As the rest of the guys pulled the two of them apart.

By then Minx appeared by Rio side trying to calm him down.

"Rio lets go home before you cause anymore trouble," she replied.

"What is going on here?" asked the Countess as she came over to see what the commotion was all about. "Do we need to call security?"

"Countess, that won't be necessary. Rio and I are leaving. Thank you for a lovely evening." Minx said as she pulled Rio away from everyone. When they were away from prying ears she ripped into him.

"What the hell just happened in there!?" she angrily said. "What did you say to Jerrica for her to slap you silly?"

Rio just rolled his eyes and rubbed his cheek.

"Answer me!" Minx yelled.

"Nothing that concerns you. It was personal and it was something that she needed to hear." Rio snapped. "Besides why do you care? It won't be long before I am just one of your conquests anyway."

"Conquest is that what you think you are to me, Rio. A conquest." she said.

"If you don't know how I feel about you by now then I don't know when you ever will. Rio, I care a great deal about you if you were anybody else…then yes you would have been gone but you are different."

"Minx, I…" Rio started to say before he was cut off as she held her hand up to signal that she wasn't done making her point.

"I am so tired of you and Riot fighting over her. You need to ask yourself if you want her or me because I will not be your rebound nor will I tolerate this foolishness from you as well. You need to end this with her and move on because apparently she has," she snapped.

Minx's then turns away to leave.

"Minx, don't go," Rio said sadly. "I will admit that I still have feelings for Jerrica but I also have strong feelings for you as well. It's just…just."

"What…it's just what," Minx mimicked. "Rio, I am going to leave now before I say something that I will regret later. When you get your feelings straight…let me know. But remember who was there for you when she made the announcement about her identity, who was there for you when you were hurt by her deception and who has been letting you get between their legs every night since that happened…ME!" Minx said coldly. She then walked away from Rio, got into her limo and drove away and all Rio could do was stand there looking sullen watching the car drive away.

Meanwhile, back inside Jerrica was trying to calm her nerves while Riot was with the guys at the bar doing the same.

"Jerrica what did he say to you?" Shana asked.

Jerrica regrouped before rehashing the entire story. When she was finished, she was teary eyed.

"J, don't cry over this." Aja said comforting her. "Rio is a jerk. He and Minx deserve each other."

"She's right you know. I can't believe he is acting like this but then again he has isolated himself from us for a while now. I'm so sorry Jerrica." said Raya.

"Guys, thanks but I will be alright. I have moved on and I will not let him ruin this night." she said as she reached out and held Aja and Raya's hands.

"That's right sis," Kimber said cheerfully. "Let's not let this spoil the evening."

They all got up and hugged Jerrica.

"Everything will be alright," Shana replied when she hugged her. By then, the guys all came over to scoop up the ladies and led them all in different directions for damage control. Riot then came up to Jerrica and hugged her.

"Are you alright, baby?" Riot asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, Riot. What about you?" she asked.

"Nothing that I can't handle," he replied as he kissed her forehead. "I should have never let him near you."

"No, baby don't blame yourself." Jerrica replied as she put both her hands on his face for his attention. "I agreed to it. It's my fault in a way. I thought that it was just a friendly gesture, but I was wrong. I don't want you to blame yourself. Rio has issues and he needs to deal with it. Besides, I can handle myself." she grinned at him and then kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I love you, Jerrica." Riot said looking into her eyes.

"I love too," she whispered.

"What do you say to us saying goodbye to everyone and leaving a little early?" he asked.

"It couldn't be better timing because I was thinking the same thing," she replied eagerly.

They both made their rounds around the room telling everyone goodbye. Then they walked out to the front of the estate, entered the car and drove off.

**Rendezvous**

10:30 was the time showing on the clock in the car as it turned into the building. Jerrica and Riot were so into each other that they didn't even notice that they had arrived at his penthouse.

"Sir, we're here," Charles the chauffeur replied.

"Thank you, Charles." Riot said as he opened the door and lead Jerrica into the building.

"Come in," he replied as he opened the door to his penthouse.

This was Jerrica's first time in his penthouse since they started dating. She knew that he had several homes but this was something to see. It was very large split level with kitchen, living room on the downstairs and his bedroom upstairs. He also had an aquarium that was filled with exotic fish and a bar.

"Riot this is beautiful," Jerrica replied. "You have such great taste. Did you do all this yourself?"

"Yes with the help of a decorator. But you really like it?" he asked.

"Yes, this is really something," she said.

"Thank you, you're the first person that I've brought here." he said. "I had to get a place in the city so I wouldn't have to make that long drive to the Malibu if I am working late. This place gives me privacy and quiet time."

"Well, I think that it's great." Jerrica said as she walked up to him and kissed him.

"Jerrica, I am going to my room to slip on something more comfortable. I'll be right back. In the meantime, sit down and make yourself at home. I'll just be a minute." Riot said as he went upstairs.

Jerrica couldn't keep her eyes off of him. She then walked over to the couch looking at all the awards and accolades that the Stingers had won. The group had really taken off over the last couple of years. But while she was sitting there all she could think about was how Riot had literally stolen her heart. She knew that her feelings for him had grown significantly. They really started to develop when they were stuck on the island for all those weeks. She remembered on many occasions how they kissed and how she want to give herself to him but couldn't because of her loyalty to Rio. Then bringing him and his father together is when she really understood him. But the way that he supported her at the ball made her realize that she had fallen hard for Riot and that it was time to show him.

When he returned she noticed that he was wearing white linen pants and a shirt that showed off not only his muscles but the pants gave no imagination of what his mother and father blessed him with. Jerrica tried to compose herself but he just made it impossible.

"Is there something wrong, my love?" Riot said as he pulled her close to him on the sofa.

"No, I was just thinking about some things that's all." Jerrica replied. "It took you a while, what were you doing?"

"I have a surprise for you. Come and see it," Riot said as he grabbed her hands and led her upstairs to the bedroom. But before he opened the door he blindfolded Jerrica's eyes.

"Riot, what are you doing?" she asked.

"It's a surprise Jerrica, don't you trust me?" he replied. "Let me be your eyes."

"I do. Lead the way." she said.

Riot grabbed her hand and leads her into the bedroom. Jerrica walked into the room slowly as she heard the faint sounds of Dave Koz playing in the background. She also smelled aromatherapy candles in the air as Riot took the blindfold off her eyes. Jerrica was surprised to see that the room was covered in red rose petals and candles. He wanted to set the mood for there first time making love together.

"Riot, this is beautiful." Jerrica cried. "So this is what you were up here doing!"

"Just putting the finishing touches on everything that's all." he said as he hugged her from behind. "I wanted your first time to be memorable."

"How…how did you know?" Jerrica asked as she faced him.

"I just know." he said.

Jerrica looked into his eyes. She knew that he was pouring his heart out to her.

"I love you, Jerrica." Riot said. "Now let me show you how I've felt for you this whole time."

Jerrica's heart was literally beating out of her chest as Riot pulled her face close to his and kissed her lightly on the lips. After minutes of intense foreplay, in which they both manage to undress each other, Riot gently laid Jerrica's nude body on the bed.

"What are you going to do to me?" she whispered.

"Everything," replied Riot.

"Just be gentle."

"I'll be gentle with you. Trust me I don't ever want to hurt you in any way. Just let me love you tonight," he said softly.

As he leaned down and kissed her, Riot entered Jerrica for the first time. She was tight but began to loosen as he started off slow but then began to move vigorously in and out of her. He then lifted her legs and placed them onto his shoulders so that he could go deeper as Jerrica grabbed onto his back to aid in his efforts. Then she lowered her legs and flipped him onto his back so the she could be in control and for him to look up at her.

"Ummm, Jerrica," he moaned. "You feel fantastic. You were so worth the wait."

Jerrica couldn't help but giggle as she continued to ride him. He then rolled back on top of her with her legs wrapped around his waist as he massage and licked all over her body. When they finally climaxed, they were both glistening with sweat but happy at the fact that they had consummated the relationship.

"I love you," Jerrica said to him. "I love you too," said Riot.

Jerrica couldn't help but tear up but as she kissed him and then nuzzled under his chest. All she could think about was how she didn't want to ever be away from Riot.

About an hour, later Jerrica awoke with thought of what had happened earlier with Rio.

"_What was he thinking calling me out my name? He has changed so much over the last year. I hope the one day we can be civilized so that we can talk about what is really going on."_

Her thoughts were then interrupted by a pair of muscular arms wrapped around her body. She turned over to see that Riot had awakened.

"What are you thinking about over there?" he whispered.

"You and how wonderful you are," she replied with a grin. "I really let all my inhibitions out tonight didn't I?"

"I think you let more than that out but it was wonderful. You're wonderful," he said as he kissed her.

"I'm up for a few more rounds if you are?" she said with a sly grin.

Riot looked at her, kissed her passionately and then rolled on top of her.

"I'm up for anything that involves you, my love," he said softly as he leaned down and kissed her. The two of them began to make love again that night until the early morning


	4. Chapter 4

Back at Starlight Mansion, the ladies came through the door looking exhausted

**The Morning After**

Jerrica awoke to the warm sun beaming on her back. Thoughts of last night with Riot flooded her mind. The way that he kissed and touched her made her heart race and body shiver. As she turned over, she noticed that Riot wasn't in the bed and was startled by a knock on the door.

"Come in," she answered covering herself as the butler came into the bedroom with a tray of food and a gift bag from Neiman Marcus.

"Good Morning, Ms. Benton. Mr. Llewellyn is working out in the gym and should be back momentarily. He wanted me to give your breakfast and this gift," he said as he places the tray in front of her.

"There are also toiletries for you in the bathroom as well. Please let me know if you need anything else." he replied as he exited the room.

Jerrica looked amazed as she quietly ate her breakfast. When she was finished she opened the bag and pulled out a L.A.M.B teal green sun dress with spaghetti straps and a pair of copper colored jeweled flip-flops to match. He even had LaPerla underwear set for her that was just her size.

"_Wow, he is just amazing_!" Jerrica thought as she made her way to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and when it was nice and warm she stepped in to let the steam hit her face. As she was showering, Riot comes in from his workout sees her and quickly undresses. He then creeps into the stall behind her and grabs her waist. Jerrica turns around startled but happy to see him.

"So, did we have a good workout Mr. Llewellyn?" she giggled as she kisses his lips.

"Yes. I'm sorry I wasn't with you this morning but you were sleeping so soundly that I didn't want to wake you." he said as he grabbed the loofah from her hand to lather it. "Can I wash your back?"

"Only if you let me wash your front," Jerrica replied looking seductively.

Riot then looked into her eyes and watched the water roll down her back as he bathed her. She then turned around and repeated the same thing on him as she moved in closer to allow her lips to find his as they kissed passionately. Riot then turned the water off and watched it trickle on both their bodies and then grabbed two towels to dry off.

"Let's take this to the bedroom," he seductively said to Jerrica, who could only nod in compliance as he led them out of the bathroom to the bedroom.

He gently laid her on the bed, removed her towel and began to make love to her. When they were through, they looked into each others eyes and smiled.

"How did I ever get so lucky?" Jerrica whispered. "I would have never thought that we would be where we are today."

"That just goes to show you that things happen for a reason. I too had the same thoughts but the more I got to know you the more I fell for you." he said. "Last night made it official that you are mine."

"Territorial, aren't we," she teased as she rubbed his face. "So, what are we going to do now?

"We are going to spend the rest of the day in bed," he replied.

"Ok, but you bought me a dress and …." she was silenced by Riot placing his finger to her lips.

"My dear that is for you to wear tomorrow for work because today we are going to have a naked Sunday," he replied with a grin. "Everything that we do will be in bed today…naked. No photographers, no press and no business. I just want today to be about me and you and the passion that we share. My staff is on call for us to take care of all our needs."

"Are you serious?" Jerrica questioned.

"As a heart attack!" he exclaimed as he kissed her.

"Okay, but can I at least call my sister to let her know that I'm alright?" she asked.

"In a minute, I haven't had my breakfast yet." he said.

"Well, let's just call someone to bring something to you," she said.

"I'm not talking about food," he said seductively. "I want to eat something else."

Jerrica looked puzzled at first until Riot moved down to the edge of the bed and made her assume the position. She got the hint as she found herself looking up to the ceiling while receiving multiple orgasms from his blessing.

While Jerrica was getting her Sunday groove on, the rest of the Holograms were all preoccupied with their men as well as doing the usual park walks, having brunch or just cuddling in the living room while watching television. Everyone seemed to be on cloud nine except one couple…Minx and Rio.

After last night fiasco, Minx wouldn't answer any of his calls. She was still very upset with him and embarrassed at the same time. Her cell was constantly buzzing from his calls and she took her home phone off the receiver so that he couldn't reach her there.

_He is still in love with her. I know it. Why else would he act like a complete fool! I'm so stupid; I should have known that he would never look at me the way that he looks at her_. A knock at the door broke her train of thought. She looks through the peep hole and sees that it's Rio. Hesitant about opening the door, she opens it partially anyway.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked angrily. "Shouldn't you be at Jerrica's or something asking for forgiveness? What do you want?"

"I think we should talk about what a happened last night. I need to explain some things to you. Please, may I come in?" Rio said in his sincerest voice. Minx's looked at him and couldn't resist. It was something about him that drove her crazy. She opened the door and motioned for him to come in. They walked into the living room to talk.

"So, what do you have to tell me?" she asked him with much attitude on her face.

"Minx, I came to apologize about last night. It was wrong of me to pick a fight with both Jerrica and Riot." he said looking sullen. "I guess I haven't come to the realization that she has moved on and I guess it still got to me. I'm so sorry! Please find it in you heart to forgive me."

Rio looked at Minx with the most sincere eyes she had ever seen.

"Rio, as much as I want to accept your apology, I can't." Minx replied. "Be honest, you are still in love with Jerrica because this isn't you're first time fighting over her. Am I not correct?" she said to him sternly.

"No, this isn't the first time but I guarantee it will be the last. I still have some issues that I need to iron out with her, but I came here to tell you that you're the one that I want to be with." Rio replied. "Please give me another chance to prove it to you."

Minx looked into his eyes while tears were forming into hers. She moved closer to him and put her hands on his face.

"You don't know how long I have waited to hear you say that. But until you have officially broken all tides with her romantically, I can't see you." she said with sadness in her voice.

"Rio… I love you but I will not play second to any woman. I want you to be with me because you love me."

Rio then took his hands and placed them on top of hers. "Minx, I do love you and I care very deeply for you as well. You have to know that," he said. "You were the one that was by my side when I was deceived, nursed my bruises and cuts and even put up with me after last night. I don't know of any person that would do that for me except you. I love you, Minx." he said as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Oh Rio, I just don't want to be hurt anymore." she said.

"I told you that it was the last. Please let me show you how much I love and care about you." he replied as he picked Minx up and led her to the bedroom.

Monday morning came sooner than any of them suspected. Minx and Rio rekindled their relationship with a passionate lovemaking session but with the stipulation of him telling Jerrica how he really feels. Jerrica and Riot woke up not being about to keep each others hands off the other. Riot had made arrangements for Jerrica's truck to be delivered to the building since she had an early meeting that morning. They kissed and said their goodbyes as she drove off. The Holograms all drove in their own cars being that they all had other places to be after their duties at Starlight where finished. The start of the morning had been very pleasant for Jerrica as she thought about her Sunday with Riot. She felt like a different woman leaving his place. When she arrived to her office her secretary was there with all the latest magazines and newspapers articles regarding the Countess's ball. Most were positive but there were a few statements regarding the disruption of Riot and Rio, but on the positive note the ladies made the best dress list of all the publications. She then went through her series of emails and took a look at her calendar for what she and the girls had on the agenda. Their greatest hits album was to be released with in the next two months and then a 60 city tour to follow. After that they would all go on hiatus (or what she liked to think of as an extended vacation.) After her meetings with promotions and marketing, media and other musical outlets Jerrica met up with her girls for lunch at the Ivy.

"Here she comes," giggled Kimber. "And get a load on the dress that she is wearing."

"It was a gift from my honey," Jerrica said as she smiled from ear to ear. "He has great taste doesn't he?"

"We see!" they all said in unison.

"So how are you guys?" she asked. "I'm sorry that I didn't come home yesterday, but I was a little preoccupied."

"We know." a sarcastic Aja replied. "But we were all engaged in some type of adult activity like you. We just happened to see each other the next day."

"Whatever!" Jerrica said back. "I am just really happy right now. I guess I'm in love."

"J, you have been in love with Riot for quite sometime now. I think that we all know that. But now you have this glow around you. What gives?" Shana asked.

"I don't know what you mean?" a coy Jerrica said. "I'm just happy that's all."

"I know that glow. I had the same one with Jeff." Raya replied. "Oh my, did we get deflowered?"

The whole table looked at her anxiously for a response. Jerrica couldn't do anything but blush at the fact she had finally made the jump to the other side.

"Yes, I did. Riot's my first." she replied.

All gasped in amazement.

"We need drinks to celebrate!" teased Aja.

"Wow outrageous! You mean you were never intimate with Rio?" Kimber asked.

"No. I mean there were times when we almost did. But with the kind of schedule that we both had it made it impossible." Jerrica replied. "Sometimes I think that was part of our demise."

"No, I don't think that was part of it. I think that you two just grew apart." Aja said with the whole table nodding in agreement.

"She's right, Jerrica. Rio has really changed and so have you. You were both going in different directions. Plus, when you finally told him that you were Jem, he didn't know how to deal and that happens." Shana said.

"We all know how that was. Thankfully, we had the support of our friends and fans to help us through." Raya replied.

"Yeah, but as it turns out we became more successful and Jerrica's relationship folded." said Kimber.

"You guys, whatever the reason maybe for Rio and I splitting I think it was for the best. Now I have Riot who has been literally…wonderful." she beamed.

"I can imagine. You spent the whole day with him yesterday without even a call." Aja said suspiciously.

"I called Kimber and let her know that I was alright and for you guys not to worry." Jerrica replied. "Wait a minute, how did you guys know that I was even at Riot's the whole day?" she said as she looked at her sister.

"I just told them that you were with him. That's my story and I am sticking to it." Kimber commanded.

They all laughed at her response. After lunch the ladies all went back to the office. Kimber went to lay down her background vocals for the new single as well as Aja. Shana worked on their tour designs with Regine and Raya. Jerrica as usual, went back to her office to handle any paperwork and other dealings with not only her group's but her others as well. As the afternoon progressed, she had a series of meetings and finalizations of the Holograms tour dates, release dates for the album, a press junket prior and more feedback from the ball.

By the evening, she was exhausted. Everyone had pretty much left for the day with the exception of her friends. They all helped her with the details concerning the album.

"Here is the last contract that needs to be signed Jerrica," a weepy Kimber said. "I am so tired and I still have to pack for London tomorrow."

"How long will you be there, Kimber?" Raya asked.

"I will be there just for a couple of days for Sean's premiere." she replied.

"You are going to have so much fun. Just be careful and come back to us safely, please." Jerrica replied. "Why don't you go home? In fact, you all should go home. I can finish up here."

"Are you sure, Jerrica?" Shana said. "Its starting to get dark outside and you shouldn't be here alone."

"Jake and the rest of security are here and my truck is parked out front. I will be fine, trust!" Jerrica said. "I will see you all in the morning except you Kimber, so let me hug you now." As she walked over to her sister and hugged her. "Take care okay. Love you!"

"Love you too!" Kimber said.

When they all left, Jerrica was in the middle of putting all of her paperwork in order when she heard a noise from outside in the lobby. She turned around and noticed her office door was cracked opened. Suspicious, she walked over to the door and looked around. When she didn't see anyone, she goes back into the office and shuts the door. Suddenly she feels someone grab her from behind. Startled, she lets out a scream.

"Jerrica, baby it's me," Riot said laughing at her reaction.

"Riot, you scared me half to death. What are you doing here?" she exclaimed.

"I haven't seen my lady love all day and I missed her," he replied as he pulled her close for a kiss.

"I missed you too. I've just been really busy today. Weren't you?" she asked with her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Very, so much that I really don't want to talk about business right know but focus my attention on you." he said as he kissed the nap of her neck. Jerrica let out a slight moan before the two engaged in a subtle kiss that quickly turned fervent.

"Riot, we should stop," Jerrica said trying to catch her breath. "At least not here."

"Why not…it might be fun," Riot hinted.

"Are you serious? I've never done anything this before," she said. "But then again there is first time for everything."

"My point exactly," he replied as he kissed her again. Jerrica then made room on her desk for her to sit as Riot maneuvered himself between her legs. He then slowly removed her panties, unzipped his pants and straddled her legs against his waist. He slowly entered Jerrica, who held on to his shoulders as he stroked and continuously moaned with pleasure for every movement. When they were done, they got themselves together and placed all the work back on the desk.

"Riot that was amazing." Jerrica said. "That was such a great stress reliever."

"I had been thinking about it all day today," he replied. "But then again I have been thinking about you all day."

"I'm not going to lie. I was thinking about our naked Sunday too and how much fun it was. I can't wait to do it again." Jerrica said.

"Well, Sunday will be here in the next couple of days. I think it can be arranged." he laughed. "Besides, I thought that I might have worn you out this pass Sunday that you might want rest."

"Oh, I'll be rested alright." she said. "So, I'm all finished here. Are we going to dinner?"

"Yes, we are!" Riot said as he grabbed her hand and leads her out the building to his Maserati.

After they had dinner, she went back to his place and stayed the night.

For the next couple of weeks, Jerrica and company worked on the new album and getting ready for their upcoming tour. In their spare moments they all spent them with each other as well as their significant others. Riot and Jerrica spent every free moment that they had together whether it was a late dinner and movie, walks on the beach or having naked Sunday's, the pair was inseparable. They were featured on every supermarket tabloid magazine and constantly hounded by the press about wedding plans. Still in all, the two remained quiet about their relationship to the press but behind closed doors it was another story.

Toward the end of the month, the Stingers held a platinum party showcase for their third album at the Diamond 8 club. Their album debuted at number one and sold over 1.1 million units within the first week, so naturally they all wanted to celebrate. Riot had the club shut down that night for the event. Every A-list celebrity was there as well as swarms of paparazzi and press. Since this was an event to promote the group, Riot showed up with his band mates as did Jerrica with hers but that didn't stop the loving twosome from being with each other inside. The party was in full swing as the group took to the stage to perform tracks from their latest album and an impromptu solo number by Riot that was dedicated to Jerrica that had the audience swooning and left her blushing. After the set, DJ Skribble got back on stage while Riot now dressed in a Hugo Boss suit met up with Jerrica in one of the clubs private lounges.

"There you are my love," Riot said as he made his way over to her. "How did you like the song?"

"Riot, it was so beautiful. I really wasn't expecting that at all, thank you!" she said.

"I just wanted you to know how much I love you and how much you have meant to me over the last year." he replied as he kissed her. "Listen, I want you to stay here for a while. I have to meet with some reporters about the tour. Will you wait for me?"

"You know I will." she said as they kissed once more before he left.

As Jerrica looked around the club, she saw her sister and her friends all moving to the music on the dance floor. They were enjoying themselves before they too would be hounded by reporters and making appearances, which had already started a month prior. They were all just grateful for the little time that they had now. As she was lost in her thoughts, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and it was Rio.

"Rio!" Jerrica said.

"Jerrica, may I speak with you please… in private." he asked.

"I really don't have anything to say to you" she replied.

"I know that you're still angry with me but please I need to talk with you…its important." Rio begged.

"Alright, let go to the balcony. Its private there," she replied as he followed her. "Okay what is this about?"

"I wanted to apologize for what I said at the Countess's ball. I was out of line for and I never meant to hurt you in anyway. Please forgive me." he asked as he looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

"Rio, I forgive you. I know that you're still hurt about the whole Jem identity which I can understand but what's done is done and I can't change it. I am her and she is me, you have to find some way to cope with that." she explained. "I had my reasons for keeping it a secret but now that it's out, I feel more at peace not having to hide or to explain myself anymore. I just wish that you would accept that."

"But have," he said. "Jerrica, I'll always love you and I don't think that will ever stop. You know I forgave your deception a long time ago. I just didn't want to admit that we were growing apart but I see that you have moved on and that you are happy. I still want us to be friends. Make sure that he takes care of you and treats you like you should be treated."

Jerrica smiles as she looks at him as he grabs her face. As Rio kisses Jerrica goodbye, Riot, unbeknownst to both of them is watching and is not only disgusted by what just happened but leaves heartbroken that he doesn't even stay to see Jerrica pushing Rio back.

"Rio, you will always be my first love. We grew up together and experienced a lot but we have also grown apart and that sometimes comes as we get older. I am love with someone else and he means the world to me." Jerrica explained. "I will cherish the memories that we shared and I am happy that we can still be friends." Jerrica smiled at him as they embraced in hug. "Do you care for Minx, Rio?" she asked.

"I do. She is very different and intriguing but she will never be you. Yet she has captured my heart so." he gushed.

"Then go to her. Tell her how you feel and make it work. You have a way of bringing the best out of people and from what I can tell you have brought out the best in her." Jerrica says as she smiles at Rio who then kisses her hand gives her one last once over and runs off to find Minx. When he does he explains everything that had just transpired kisses her and leads her out of the club. Jerrica was now alone in the lounge when she came in from the balcony. She wondered if Riot was through with his interviews as she was ready to spend some quality R&R with her honey, but he wasn't anywhere in sight. She calls his cell phone only to get the voice mail. She hangs up and begins to look for him all over the club. Finally, she is tipped off by Charles, his chauffeur that he is in the car parked behind the club. She walks over and knocks on the window calling his name.

"Riot, open the door. It's me, Jerrica!" she yelled. She hears the door unlock and immediately gets in.

"Baby, why did you leave the club?" she asked. "I thought that you were coming back to the lounge."

Riot with a sullen look on his face turns to Jerrica. "I did but I overheard your conversation with Rio and I didn't want to interrupt. Besides, from the kiss he gave you I really didn't want to intervene." he said coldly.

"Riot, listen to me," Jerrica said as she caressed his face.

"Rio and I are over. He's moved on with Minx and I explained to him that my heart is with another. Though I will always care for him, he is only a friend. We did kiss but it was to say goodbye. You're the one that I want to be with. I love you and only you!" she pleaded with tears forming in her eyes.

Riot looked into her eyes and felt her sincerity. He knew deep down that she loved him just as much as he loved her.

"Jerrica, I love you too." he whispered as he kissed her on the lips. "Never do that to me again."

"Baby, you don't have to worry about anyone else coming between us. I promise you that," she said as she leaned in to kiss him.

Their kiss which started out slow became more intense as Jerrica removed Riot's jacket and shirt as well as him unzipping her dress. They were stopped momentarily by Charles on the intercom asking would he like to go home. Riot looked at Jerrica as she nodded for him to say to say yes.

"Make love to me, Riot!" she whispered to him as she nibbled on his ear. He obliged her request all the way home.

**Abroad…**

Over the next couple of months, Jem and the Holograms Greatest Hits album was a major success. It not only debut at number one but the new singles off the album were getting much air play on the radio. The ladies had all sorts of endorsement deals with various jewelers, footwear, and designers as well as another movie deal with Howard Sands Movie Company. They were also on a world tour to promote their latest effort along with making many television and personal appearances on a wide range of shows. Toward the end of the tour, they were all tired and looking forward to having sometime off before they started filming the movie. Since they were on tour during the holidays, the latter part of December and all the month of January would be time spent off.

"Oh, I will be so happy to have some time off." Kimber said. "I plan on going to Barbados with Sean for my holiday. What about you guys?"

"Well Jeff and I are going to Cabo San Lucas. He has a private villa there, so we are going to take advantage." Raya replied. "Though he will be down there already filming a movie, I plan to work on my tan."

"Rome and Paris is where I am headed to meet up with Anthony and work with Regine. I've got to have us looking hot for Awards season." Shana said. "But don't worry it won't be all work while I'm there. I plan on having some fun and a little R&R with Anthony too." They all giggled as she gyrated her hips like Beyonce.

"Craig and I plan on going to Thailand." Aja said. "We both have wanted to go for so long and fortunately he has the time off so we are going to enjoy."

"Wow, that's outrageous!" Kimber screamed. "We all have some fun places to go and we should all be rested by the time we come back."

Just then Jerrica enters the room and Kimber tells her all about everyone's travel plans.

"Now it's your turn Jerrica." Raya teased. "Where is Mr. Llewellyn taking you?"

"Yes, inquiring minds would like to know." Shana joked.

Jerrica looked at her friends who in turn looked at her anxiously for her answer.

"Well, Riot and I don't really have any plans yet. He is still on the last leg of his tour and they won't be done for another couple of weeks. So, I probably will be home talking to him through ichat." she said.

"You're not going to at least meet him in one of the cities that he's touring in, sis?" Kimber asked.

"Kimber, I really don't have the time. You forget that we have a music company to run. As much as I need a vacation, I really can't do it right now." Jerrica explained. "Besides, when his tour has come to an end, we'll have some free time."

"Oh Jerrica. Can't you for once just let go!" her sister replied.

"Yeah J, I thought that all of that was covered before we even left." said Shana. "Plus, if something should happen at Starlight Music they know how to reach you. You should really take some time off before you get burnt out."

"Jerrica, their right. You should take some time for yourself. We'll all be back in time to tie up any loose ends." Aja replied. "You do need this time."

"Guys, I know but I just…." Jerrica response was interrupted by her cell's vibration. "Speak of the devil, it my honey on the phone right now, excuse me ladies." she replied as she went into the other room of their suite.

"Riot, how did you have time to call me? I thought you were doing a set right now." she asked.

"I am." he yelled into the phone. "It's an intermission right now. Listen, I know that you are going to be off for while and I have to see you my love. The computer does you no justice and I want to see you and hold you in person. Please join me in St. Tropez. We can spend New Year's together. I will send a jet for you, just please meet me." he asked.

"Riot, baby are you serious?" Jerrica exclaimed. "What about the tour?"

"We have some dates in France and sometime off before we go to Madrid." he explained. "I want to spend some quality time with you. It has been a couple of weeks now and I really could use some loving."

Jerrica blushed at his response before answering yes to meet him.

"Baby, I love you. You have made me the happiest man alive." he exclaimed. "Look, I have to go but I will see you later on the computer, alright."

"Alright," she said. "I can't wait to see you. I love you!"

Jerrica hung up the phone and smiled at the thought of Riot. She could wait to see him and hold him. She then returns to the living room, where her girls were all still talking about their plans and makes the announcement.

"I think that I am going to take a vacation." she announced. "Riot just asked me to join him in St. Tropez."

They all screamed for joy as Jerrica covered her ears to tone down the noise.

"Oh sis, that is wonderful." an excited Kimber said. "St. Tropez is so beautiful and romantic."

"He is pulling out all the stops for you," Raya laughed. "So, we assume that you said yes, chica."

Jerrica felt a blush come across her face as she nodded.

"I'm so excited. I mean we have been to the South of France before for a concert but never really experienced it and to be with Riot, I just can't wait to see him." she said as she held her arms. "I miss him so much."

"Think we all miss our honey's" Shana replied. "But we only have a few dates left and then we'll be free for a while."

"Well, ladies it seems that we have all found our prince charmings. Even Jerrica made an honest man out of Riot because he can't seem to get enough of her." Aja said.

"Aja, stop." teased Jerrica.

"No J, I didn't mean it in a bad way. It's just that he makes you so happy and that is what we want for you to be…is happy." Aja said softly as she took Jerrica's hand.

"Thank you," Jerrica replied. "He does make me happy but enough gushy stuff. We have a photo shoot to get to and a concert to perform. So let's roll."

Over the next couple months, they performed to sold-out crowds for the remainder of their tour. The last stop was London and after the show was over, they all packed their bags and headed to the airport. Jerrica stayed behind since she wasn't leaving until the morning but said goodbye to her friends as they all departed that night for their destinations and promise to rendezvous back in LA for Christmas. Riot had made arrangements for Jerrica to fly into Cannes first and then ride to their hotel since the group would be performing there that night. The next morning, Jerrica woke up refreshed and began to gather her things before the driver came to pick her up. When he did arrive, he escorted her down to the car and drove her to a private air field. She was puzzled to why she was there at first but then remembered who she was dating. "_Only Riot!" _she thought. The driver then opened the door and helped her out of the car and onto the tarmac. She boarded the plane which had cream leather seats, a mini bar and in the back a small bedroom covered with rose petals.

Jerrica looked bewildered as she heard a familiar voice come on the intercom.

"Ms. Benton, please take your seat. We will be taking off momentarily." the deep sultry voice said.

Just as she was about to sit down, Jerrica sees Riot come out of the cockpit with a dozen pink roses in his hand. She beams at him as she runs to embrace him followed by a loving kiss.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "I thought you have show to do tonight and that I was going to meet you at the venue. What made you change your plans?"

"I couldn't wait till then. I had to see you baby." he said as he caressed her cheek. "I missed you so much and I thought that I would surprise you."

"It is a very nice surprise. I missed you too." she replied as she leaned in to kiss him they were interrupted by the real captain who said that they were ready for takeoff.

They both took their seats and once the plane was airborne. Riot led Jerrica to the bedroom where they showed each how much they missed each other all the way to Cannes.

**Postlude**

While finishing up his tour, Riot and Jerrica spent every free moment that they had together. They spent time on his yacht, walked the beach and made love quite often as if they were on a honeymoon. Meanwhile, the Misfits were returning from their sabbatical along with Eric in tow. They weren't exactly caught up on all the dealings of LA but little did they know they were about to gain some information on what is going on.

Pizzazz still pining for Riot, hoped to make an impression on him when she got back into town. Since they left for their world tour, the ladies grew closer and decided to take a break overseas as well as record some tracks for their next album. They had all heard about the success of their counterparts latest recordings but knew that what they had would blow everyone out of the water. They all also wanted to venture into other projects as well like having their own line of make-up, recording solo projects and so forth. But as long as Eric Raymond was over them, they knew that they had to record one more album as a group before they could venture off.

"Ladies, I know that this has been a long trip but just know that I appreciate all the hard work you have done and I think this album will be the biggest hit at Stingers Sound," said Eric.

"Ah, can it Eric." Pizzazz coldly said. "You're only saying this to us because you threatened a lawsuit if we didn't record."

"Yeah yank, don't think that when we get home we're going to kiss you feet. We just want to expand the Misfit brand that's all." Jetta retorted.

"Ladies, I know you think you know what's best but trust me…you don't." Eric snapped. "Now let's act like one big happy family because I have arranged for the press to greet the plane when we land, ok! So smile and wave, your careers depend on it."

They all rolled their eyes in disgust at his response. When the plane landed they were greeted by tons of press. Everything was going fine until one reporter asked about the Riot and Jem relationship and would it affect Stingers Sound. With that being said, Pizzazz calls off the interviews and abruptly leaves the tarmac to the limo with the rest following.

Once inside, she berates Eric. "How could this have happened? Did you know about this? He is dating the enemy. How could he date that bitch?" Pizzazz angrily said. "Eric, I want some answers now."

"Pizzazz, I am just as shocked as you are." Eric says.

"Don't lie to me Eric. What is going?" she demanded.

"Ok, ok." he said cautiously. "I have known for quite some time that he was interested in Jerrica. It all started at the press conference when she confessed that she was really Jem. They were just friends at first, or so I thought but then earlier this year they started seeing each other. I told him that I wasn't very happy with the relationship but I have no say in what he does in his personal life."

"Eric, he is dating the woman that runs Starlight music and is our rival," Pizzazz chimes in. "You could have at least threatened his contract or something."

"Unfortunately, I can't do that." he said looking down.

"What do you mean you can't do that?" Pizzazz said angrily. "Are you having money issues again, Eric dear."

"Nothing like that, its just I only control 49 of the company and Riot controls over 51 percent of the company. I don't really have a say anymore but I am still your manager and I want what's best for you girls." he said looking sad.

"WHAT!?" They all screamed.

"You mean to tell me that you have no control over this. Eric you are such a loser." Pizzazz says. "So this whole time you knew all of this and you didn't have the balls to just come clean."

"No." he said fearfully.

"Well we'll just see about that. I'm going to take matters into my own hands. She is a Pollyanna compared to me and he deserves to be with a queen. I will make him mine." Pizzazz says as the limo pulls off.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
